The Dangerous Premolition
by JP-Rider
Summary: Gotham's fearful villains joined forces with Slade to take down the Titans, but the Titans are in need of help for some allies. BBxRae, RxStar, and SpeedyxArrowette. Read and Review. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Breakout

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, or any other character from the DC comics.

/

Arkham Asylum, home for the mentally ill. A place where Gotham's biggest rogues reside for mental treatment. But every week, they always find ways to breakout, but this time, someone breaks in to break them out.

Two guards were knocked down by a mysterious black coated figure. He then reached deep into the underground cells where Gotham's most infamous criminals are kept imprisoned. The perp goes to one of the cells and unlocked the cell door. Inside, a man with one half of his face is burned, looked at the shadow figure.

"Mr. Dent. Today will be your early parole day." The dark coated perp said.

The man then goes to the other cells. Releasing The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Gotham's most terrifying being that should have never leave his cell: The Joker.

"Mr. J, this will be your lucky day."

The Joker wakes up from his nap and looked at the masked man.

"Hmm, you're not Harley," Joker said with a deadpan tone, "only she can call me that, but since this seems to be a great opportunity to escape, I guess I can escape here. 'Sides, doctor said I need to get out more."

The hooded man and Gotham's fearful five escapes out of Arkham and headed towards inside a mobile tank, with Harley Quinn driving.

"Pud'n! Ivy!" Squeals Harley as she joyfully jumps at Joker and Poison Ivy and give them a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Harley." Joker mumbled.

Poison Ivy grips back and replies, "But whose driving the tank car?"

"Don't worry, it's set in autopilot, just like that Slade guy told me."

All the criminals shout. "Slade?"

"Yeah, oh and he told me to show you this video message he made."

Harley picks out a video communicator and Slade appears on the screen.

"Hello fellow criminals" said the mastermind, "You all must be wondering why I have brought you here?"

Two-Face replies "Yeah, who the hell are you and why did you break us out?"

"Surely there must be a reason to set us dangerous individuals out of our confinement cells." Scarecrow noted.

"If its an offer we can't refuse, it must be something personal." Freeze monotonically said.

"Patience, and yes, I do have an offer for each and every one of you. Freeze, I have kept you're cryogenic frozen wife safe in my hidden base, and I can help cure her of her illness."

Freeze looked at the screen when it shows his frozen wife, Nova, sleeping in a frozen sleep.

"Nova." He cried out.

Slade continues, "Scarecrow, Two-Face, I can give you...whatever it is you're cold hearts desires."

Scarecrow,"Spread fear so no one would stand in my way."

Two-Face,"Show the world how laws and order are considered unethical."

"Mrs. Ivy, I knew you have a fondness of plants and gardening, so if you work for me, I can give you this: a rare green jade flower thought to be extinct, but turns out, one survives."

Ivy look in shocked "Strongylodon..."

"And what does that leads me bub?" Joker questioned the sociopath.

Slade replies "And The Joker, I have a special offer for you: Robin's head."

The Joker looked surprised, how does he know the boy blunder that his arch nemesis, The Batman, always pays attention to the most? What's his connection to Robin? But as Joker pause for a moment, he slowly smiled in the most unimaginable smile no human can smile. He then evilly laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay Sladey, I can put up this deal! But I have to ask," Joker looked at the screen and gave in a smirk "Where is this tank taking us?"

Slade replies "To the city that Robin rest, the city that he protects along with his friends: Jump City."

-One Week Later-

It was a quiet day at the Tower, Robin is too busy training in the training room, Cyborg fixes himself some waffles, Beast Boy is out patrolling, Starfire is feeding Silky, and Raven is up on the roof meditating. Seems like just another ordinary peaceful day for the Titans, until the alarm is set off and Robins communicator rings.

Robin picks up his communicator and answers "What's the trouble Beast Boy?"

"Dude, you have to come to the Jump labs," Beast Boy cries out "There's an explosion and everyone is acting strange for some reason."

"On it, Beast Boy, stay where you are and keep the citizens away from the lab. We're on our way."

As Robin heads towards the garage, he finds the others already in the T-Car, as Robin heads towards his motorcycle, he calls out his famous line "Titans GO!"


	2. The Man of Bat

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, and any other character from DC comics

/

The Titans arrived as firefighters already cleared the fire from the burning building. Beast Boy already cleared away the citizens to safety as Robin confronts him about what just happened.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy replies "I was patrolling through the sky, and then all of a sudden, I saw a loud explosion from Jump labs."

Robin shows a stern look on his face as he enters the building, now cleared of smoke. The rest of the Titans follow him inside and look to the horror of their faces: about five guards were shot through their mutilated heads, blood starts flowing everywhere on the floor, even the walls are covered in green spray paint that makes a questionable drawing. Starfire shivers, Beast Boy almost throw up, Raven doesn't finch, but feels shocked at the horror she witnessed, and Cyborg is sweating of worry.

"Man" Cyborg whispered, "What kind of sicko would do something like this?"

"Perhaps this 'sicko' wants our attention." Starfire said in a scared tone of voice.

Raven asked Starfire "What makes you say that?"

Starfire shows the team a wall of green handwriting that reads FALL OF THE TITANS.

"Dude, I think that's meant for us."

"What was your first clue green stain?" Cyborg criticizing the changeling.

/

The Titans head back to the Tower, once they reached the common room, the team encountered a dark familiar figure: Batman. To the shock of Robin.

"Robin." Batman called.

Robin comes up to the Dark Knight with a questionable look. They talked privately as the team wonders what's going on.

"Dude, I can't believe The Batman is here, in our Tower!" Beast Boy excitedly cheered as he idolize the cape crusader.

"Please, tell me friend Beast Boy" Starfire starts to ask, "Who is this Man of the Bats that knows boyfriend Robin?"

Beast boy explains to Starfire that Batman is one of Earths greatest heroes, how he inspired many other vigilantes like Green Arrow, The Vigilante, Black Canary, etc. and how he's considered the worlds greatest detective.

"Sounds like someone's a fanboy." Raven noted.

Beast Boy replies "We'll I've heard stories from the Doom Patrol. When I was 10, Mentos always tells me stories about all the heroes on Earth, he saids that it helps motivation."

Raven looks at Beast Boy for a second and then walks away with her hood over her head, leaving Beast Boy confused.

"We'll BB, maybe Batman can someday let you drive the bat mobile." Cyborg joked.

"Everyone." Cried Robin to his team, "I need you all to listen to what Batman has to say."

/

In an underground base, Gotham's fearful five are playing poker and recount on what they've done in today's mission.

"You think they've got the message?" Scarecrow asked.

"They should," Two-Face replies, "after all, I left out some bodies for the kitties to see."

Ivy shows a little concern, "But why do we need attention from children? Surely the Justice League should be interested in us."

Mr. Freeze monotones "Slade must have want us to show the Titans what we're capable of."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughs hysterically, "By now, Birdboy probably figures out who we are and what we're capable of!"

Their game of poker got interrupted when a huge tv screen turns on and reveals Slade before them.

"I guess everything turns out great." Slade noted, "By now, Robin might figure out whose done this kind of stuff by now."

Two-Dace nodded "Knowing the brat, he's calling the Batman to help arresting us."

Slade looks stern "I rest assure you that Batman will not find you as you're in one of my bases."

"Soooo what now Sladey?" Joker asked.

Slade responds "I want you all to study each file that has all the 5 core members of the Titans. I want you to study their strength, weaknesses, personality, and what makes them what they fear the most."

As the tv been cut out, the same hooded figure gives each of the villains the Titans files. Beast Boys file is marked DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE.

"Hmm, that Cyborg kid reminds me of my old self" Two-Face noted, "Having everything taken from you while looking like a freak."

Scarecrow looks at Ravens file "This one is an empath, I wonder what happens if I put fear gas on her."

Harley Quinn comes to the table and looks at the Starfire's file. "Hey Mr. J, I like the happy looking orange one. She looks so, innocent."

Joker replies to her "Yes, I wonder what tuamatic fun we can have for her? YAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The villains keep looking at the files while the hooded man walks away. Joker takes notice and asked him "Hey Joe, what's your name?

The hooded figure replies "Just call me, Shadow."

/

A/N

Hello metrosexual hipsters, enjoying this chapter? Well more will come, so tune in next time!


	3. Stories and Allegiance

Another chapter so soon?

Ok, in this chapter, Batman gives us the full story on Gotham's fearful five!

Also, some Titan villains appears.

Enjoy!

/

Everyone gathered in the common room as Robin turns on the Titan's monitor and opens a file that shows pictures and info on Gotham's criminals. Batman comes up to the monitor and selects five of the profiles, revealing all five mugshots of the criminals.

"Now" Batman briefly called, "What I'm about to show you are information of criminals you kids have never faced before, I expect you all to pay attention of what those criminals are capable of. Understand?"

The Titans all nodded, then stares at Beast Boy for a second.

"What?" The green changeling said.

Batman then continues "Anyway, we shall start with Dr. Victor Fries." Batman clicks on the file. "Once, a rogue scientist who design an ice gun in hopes of getting some offerings for the highest bidder. That is until he meets the love of his life, Nora Fields, they both got married and Fries left his criminal ways to work in Gothcorps, Gotham's science facility. But all of Victors life change when his wife fell terminally ill. To save her, Victor put her in a cryogenic sleep in order to save her."

As Beast Boy was about to raise his hand in question, Raven cuts him off "It means he frozen her to sleep." Beast Boys hand then raises down.

Batman Cleared his throat "Anyway, Dr. Victor Fries embezzled Gothcorps funds for his research to save his wife, but the CEO of Gothcorps, Ferris Boyle, takes notice of what Victor was up to, so he sends his guards in to stop his experiment, but Victor Fries was pushed back by Doyle and fell on top of the cryogenic chemicals which mutated his DNA. Resulting to have his body to be unable to live outside of subzero conditions. Since then Fries disappears along with his wife, but came back as Mr. Freeze, who freezes Doyle to suffer frostbite in an act of revenge. When I apprehended Freeze years ago, his wife was send to Star Labs in Metropolis so the doctors can treat her, that is until she disappears 3 weeks ago from an unknown source that took her."

The titans reactions were what to be expected, Cyborg looks in grief, Beast Boy looks calm but sad, Raven feels a little saddened by the story, while Starfire starts tearing up. Mr. Freeze's story was indeed a tragic tale.

Batman then opens the next file that opens a picture of Scarecrow. A skinny, yet terrifying looking man wearing long straw hat, with a long black coat and is hearing a raggedy mask.

"The next is The Scarecrow. He was once Dr. Jonathan Crane, a psychologist in Gotham University who was obsessed with fear. He would most likely uses the students to tell him what's their biggest fears, and he would exploit them by using a 'fear gas', a hallucination gas that brings your worst fears into reality."

The team looks frightened, as if a cold air went past through them and gives them goosebumps.

Batman continues, "When Dr. Cranes experiments was heard by the Dean, he kicked out Crane from the University for the safety of his students. This led Crane to a life of crime as he spreads his fear gas around Gotham to steal money for his fear gas. He decides to call himself The Scarecrow, just to spread more fear in Gotham."

Another file opens revealing a beautiful, pale, red-headed woman wearing a green leotard made of plants. Cyborg and Beast Boy, as typical as boys were, can't help but stare at the beauty, much to Ravens charging when she feels jealous that Beast Boy is staring at the woman in the profile. Batman then briefly speaks.

"This is Pamela Isley, now known as Poison Ivy. She was once a plant biologist researching exotic plants and biochemistry research. She used to be shy and timid, which leads her easily subdued by her professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue, who in turn, uses her as a Ginny pig by injecting botanic toxins into her blood stream. Which causes her to go mentally insane and kills Dr. Woodrue for his betrayal. Since then she became an Eco-terrorist under the name Poison Ivy. She once threaten Gotham that she will released her mutant giant spores to release poisonous toxic gas if they don't meet her demands. She calls herself Gotham's Empress due to her reputation.

The boys expression turned to shock when they see pictures of Poison Ivy's crimes; one shows people being turned into trees, another shows giant Venus fly traps eating citizens, and lastly, Poison Ivy kissing Gotham's mayor which her lips are considered venomous at an instant kill.

Batman then opens another file, this time of Harvey Dent. The team looks in confusion, except for Robin since he knows all about Harvey.

"This is Harvey Dent, Gotham's once and beloved attorney, and once an old friend." Batman looks saddened. Raven feels regret and despair from The Dark Knight, as if something happened to Harvey Dent that makes Batman feels regret.

"Harvey Dent was once one of Gotham's protectors. He, along with me and Commissioner Jim Gordon, helped keeping Gotham safe." Batman paused for a moment, which leads Starfire to questioned.

"Please, Man of Bat," Starfire called out,"continued to what has happened to your friend."

Batman hesitated, but hearing what the orange alien has said, he gruffly continues, but with a look of regret.

"It was one day that I'll never forget, the day that I have failed to save Harvey. It happened during a steak out. Gordon and Harvey are about to apprehend a mad bomber. Me and Robin were inside the building while the Gotham police were waiting for my signal. But Harvey wasn't the patient type, so he went in secretly to find the bomber. When we find the bomber, he was already ready to press the trigger to set the bombs, Robin jumps in and kicked the bombers hand from the trigger. When we brought him to the police, Jim calls out to Harvey that we caught the bomber. But little did we know, the bomber set up a timer. The building crumbled of explosion, but Harvey made it out alive as soon the explosion hit half of his face."

The screen shows Harvey's half of his handsome looking face burned to the left side, revealing a disfigured half part of his face, like something out of a horror movie.

"Harvey's face was beyond repair, it turns out he was repressing anger since he was a kid, but after that incident, all that repressed anger created a new identity for Harvey. He became, Two-Face. Two-Face is one of the most dangerous crime boss in Gotham City, he wagers people's lives by flipping his coin. Two-Face is basically an example that even heroes can fall into this state."

After hearing this story, the Titans can relate to what happened to Two-Face, when they too had a friend who has fallen to the dark side. Beast Boy is the only one who looks more saddened, causing Raven to put a hand on his shoulder.

As Batman pulls up another file, he then looks at the team, then looks at Robin as he nodded to Batman that they should handle the last one.

"The next file is the last file, one that might not be of the faint of heart, but Robin told me that you've all handled many foes in the past."

"Man, how scary can the next guy be?" Cyborg asked with confidence.

Batman gave Cyborg a really stern look, when he pulls out the next file, The Joker appears on screen. All the Titans see is a green hair, white skinned man with a smile that reached across to his ears. His eyes are covered with huge black eye liner that makes him look more sinister.

"The Joker has no alias. No records of his past, identity, or any history. All I know is that Joker used to be a small time crook, called himself the Red Hood. I once fought with him in a chemical factory years ago before I met Robin. Red Hood slipped and fell down the chemical vat. But then, his body went through the pipes and landed into the polluted water, in result, the Joker was born, with his skin bleached white and his mind scrambled. The Joker is what you considered Gotham's public enemy #1. He shows no remorse, no empathy, he's a psychopath, schizophrenic, and a murderer. His weapons of choice are acid spray flowers, an electric joy buzzer, razor sharp playing cards, knives, guns, and Joker venom, toxic substance that makes the victims laugh uncontrollably in result of heart failure, and having their faces in a permanent grin."

The Titans looked at the information on the screen, and to the shock of horror, pictures of victims of Joker Venom.

Batman continues, "Joker is also known for influencing others, prime example is Harley Quinzel. Once a criminal psychologist who went to Arkham to study the criminal minds, that's where she met Joker. She starts falling in love with this madman and joins him as his partner in crime. She possessed gymnastic skills and is immune to Joker Venom. Whenever she has a falling out with Joker, she always comes to Poison Ivy. Making 'Harley Quinn' a link to Joker and Poison Ivy. I'm showing you all the files of the criminals of Gotham cause I believe they have escaped from Arkham and are now here in Jump City."

As Batman closed down the screen, The Titans looked shocked in fear that the most dangerous criminals, unlike the villains they've fought for years, are here in Jump, and are maybe responsible for the explosion from Jump Labs and the mutilated guards.

"What makes you think they're here?" Raven questioned.

Batman responds "There was a prison break in Arkham, I went to investigate. Luckily, none of the prisoners escaped, but only five cells were opened. And that is where I found this."

Batman shows them a piece of metal that has a zigzagged "S" symbol. The Titans immediately recognized it.

It was Slade's symbol.

/

"Greetings fellow villains! It is I, Control Freak! After serving some downtime in prison, I, Control Freak has joined you all to form a team to defeat the Teen Titans!"

Control freak and some other villains; Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Adonis, and Killer Moth, are all sitting on a table in a dark room.

"Well it's about time we do something about the litter poppets!" Mad Mod stated.

"The Titans shall know that with us, we make an unstoppable team!" Mumbo cried out.

"We make those wimps cry and crushed their remains." Adonis gloats.

"And take Jump City as our rightful rule!" Killer Moth cried out.

But the villains moment of triumph is ruined when one of Control freaks monitors turns up and pops out the news.

"_In our top story in Jump City News, Jump labs has been under attack by unknown sources. As the Titans arrived, they've cleared all the citizens who are acting crazy for some reason. Also, about a total of 15 guards and scientists are frozen, mutilated, and shot by the mysterious sources. Police say that this is no ordinary villains attack, but actually very unfamiliar. Also, inside the lab, we see some graffiti on the wall that reads FALL OF TITANS. This is John Freeman on the 5 o'clock news."_

The villains looked in shock. How can they top this? In fact, who on Earth does this kind of villainous act? This will get the Titans attention.

Control Freak, freaks out with a burst "What!? No fair! We were so totally gonna thrashed the lab! Who on earth beat us to it!?"

"That would be us."

A chilling voice can be heard behind the villains on the table, when they turned around, they see a man with one side of his face burned and the other a man in a purple suit with bleached white skin appears before them.

"Wait!" Control Freak gasp, "I know these guys! Two-Face, and The Joker!"

The villains are shocked by the sight of them, but Killer Moth flees from terror, only to bump into a hard, cold armor. He looks up and sees Mr. Freeze and The Scarecrow, staring at him.

"Well if it isn't our old punching bag, Walker." Scarecrow saids with a sinister smile.

Adonis, having enough of this tomfoolery, got up from the table. "I'm not afraid of some clown, a guy with a bad tan, a scarecrow, and some dude that looks like a snow globe!"

Adonis charged in on Two-Face and Joker, only for Joker, he pulls out some spray and spray Adonis's face, blinding him. As Adonis falls down, Joker pulls out a knife and comes closer to Adonis face and place the knife closer to his cheeks.

"Want to know about my childhood, boy?" Joker asked but proceeds, "I used to live in a trailer park. My mum died after I popped out of her pipe hole. My pappy was always not fond of me. He always say stuff like 'your worthless' or 'you shouldn't exist' to me. So one night, I have had it. I pulled down the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife. I slowly come to my drunken father, ready for the kill, but then, I fell. And look at me right now..."

The Joker gives an evil looking grin and placed the knife in Adonis's mouth. Then, as the villains stair in horror, a slash and a scream is heard.

Adonis was silenced.

"So here's a deal." Two-Face breaks the silence, "Since we're be staying here in Jump for a while, we need some muscle. So we want you all to be working for us. Oh and Walker, I think you'll cooperate with us, so nothing bad will happen to your daughter."

Killer Moth looked worried "Kitten? What have you done to her?!"

Scarecrow replies "Don't worry Walker, Ivy and Harley are taking good care of her. But if you and your friends don't swear your allegiance to us, he he, you know Ivy's kiss of death. Instant quick death."

Killer Moth has no choice, what choice does he have? His only daughter that he only loved is now in the clutches of the most deadliest woman and a red and black harlequin with a few screw loose. He looks at his fellow villains, who are still at the table, and nodded at them.

"Do we have a deal?" Said Mr. Freeze.

/

The next day, the Titans are called to Jump central and see someone whose neck is roped around tightly from the noose that's hanging from a light poll. Robin throws his boomerang to cut the rope and the body falls down to the ground and to the Titans shock, they know who this skinny man is.

Adonis, with bloody scars between his mouth and a sign that reads THIS WILL BE YOU.

"Dude..." Beast Boy said in a shocking tone.

"This is just like what Batman said" Robin said with a stern look, "We need to find these guys or more bodies will pile up."

/

A/N note

Wow! That took long enough.

Next chapter might be long, or not, who knows? Till next time!


	4. The League is Coming

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, or any other character from the DC comics.

/

The ride home to the tower left the team in silence after they've discovered Adonis's body. As they head down the common room, Batman is researching all records of every villain in Jump on the computer screen.

"So what's the trouble?" Batman briefly asked.

Robin responded to him "We went to central after someone called us about a disturbance. Once we got their, we found Adonis, our enemy, hanged from the neck and cuts, scars, and bruises all over his body. The police took his body for forensic investigation, but we have a good look at what happened to his face."

"Joker." Batman theorized with a serious look on his face. He turns around and faces the team. "With the current events that happened, I fear that in the future, Gotham's fearsome five will take damage to not only the city. So I've called in some Justice League members to help train you to be prepared for villains like Joker.

"Yo, for real?" Cyborg cried out.

"Dude, the league?!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Glorious! On my planet, the Justice League are considered legendary guardians that protects the galaxy." Starfire sounding more excited.

Raven just monotony said "...Great."

"So" Robin said "when are they coming?"

Batman replies "Tonight at 10."

So the titans becomes prepared for a welcome party for the league. The justice league are considered legends to them. They have more members than the titans, they are made up of champions of the earth, and they have a watchtower in space! Cyborg is preparing modifications for their arrival, Starfire and Beast Boy are making a welcome cake, while Raven, not being a party person but does it for the sake, levitate some decorations around the common room.

"Dude, I'm so gonna text this to Aqualad!" Beast Boy pulling out of his communicator, and texting the news to Aqualad.

Robin looks up to Batman and asked him "So, which members did you called?"

Batman responds "Only the ones who can deal with a situation like this."

Robin knew who Batman is talking about.

/

In Titans East of the East coast, the honorary members are doing their usual antics. Bumblebee listens to her music, Speedy making more trick arrows, Aqualad watching a surf movie, and Mas é Menos fixing dinner.

Aqualad received a text from Beast Boy and reads it.

"Hey guys, you're not gonna believe this!" Aqualad called out.

The East team looked at Aqualad who has some news for them.

"What are you yelling at, water boy?" Bumblebee complained?

Aqualad responds "I've just received a message from Beast Boy, he said that there's some crooks from Gotham is causing trouble in Jump. He also saids that Batman is staying there and he's calling members from the league to help them out!"

"Lisa de la Justicia?" Mas é Menos asked in Spanish.

"What, for reals?" Bumblebee questioned. "But which league members is Batman calling?"

Speedy gets up and picks up his arrows from the table. "I have a good guess whose Batman picks to train them." He said with a stern look.

"And where are you going, Speedy?" Bumblebee asked as Speedy heads to the door.

"Taking a trip. Be back whenever I can." Speedy replies as the door hovers shut.

/

It was 10, and the titans wait for the league members to teleport to the common room. Starfire feels excited, Cyborg is wearing sports like gear with JLA imprinted them, Beast Boy pulls out the cake he and Starfire made, while Raven just reads her book, while Batman and Robin just stood there.

Then, a beam of light appears before the Titans. When the light disappears, they saw four figures appeared before them.

One that appears to be a man of mystery. He wears a long blue trench coat, a black tie in his blue suit, a detectives hat, and he appears to have no face. The next one seems to be a beautiful woman. She has blond hair, blue eyes, a black choker, and a slender hourglass figure. Her outfit is a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combo, gray stockings, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and a blue jacket. The last two seems to carry quivers and arrows. The tall one seems to wear a dark green hood, with a light green shirt, black pant, green boots, and a golden "G" belt. He also wears a black mask similar to Robins, and he also has a blonde mustache and beard. Next to him is a girl around the Titans age. She appears to be blond but with a red streak, and she wears a red mask around her blue eyes. She wears a short red shirt that reveals her midriff, also an arrow symbol on her shirt, and her arms are covered with red arm sleeves. She also has a white miniskirt with red knee high boots.

"Uh...where's the rest of the league?" Beast Boy asked in a sound of disappointment.

"Yeah, I was expecting, I don't know, Superman, or the Green Lantern." Cyborg also asked.

Batman responds "They are the only ones who can apprehend Gotham's criminals and any others. I'll introduce you to them. The Question, he's the only man I know who has good deduction skills, crackpot theories, and will teach you everything to know about criminology. Black Canary, she's a trained martial artist, combatant, and has the ability of a sonic scream. She will teach you some combat skills. And Green Arrow, with his archery skills and expert marksmanship, he will assist on lookouts and prepared for villain attacks."

Starfire comes up to the league members with greetings. "Hello, new friends, welcome to the titans tower!"

The Questioned just looked at the orange alien. "I have one question for you miss." His face got close to Star's, whose a little freaked out about his faceless appearance. "Are you here to infiltrate the Earth for an invasion?"

Starfire has no idea what the faceless man means, so she just answers "N-no."

"Don't mind him," Black Canary said "Q here is just paranoid."

Raven gets up from the sofa and is about to walk out to the door. "I knew this was pointless." She goes to the door and phase out to her room.

"I better go after her." Beast Boy said as he runs off to Raven.

After that, everyone meet and greet eachother.

Green Arrow steps forward and shakes Batman's hand "Hey Bats, long time no see, I would like you to meet Arrowette. My new partner."

Arrowette shy fully greets Batman and Robin and the rest of the Titans. "My names Cissie, I've been Green Arrows partner for a year now, I've also heard so much about the Titans."

"So I've been replaced,huh Ollie?"

A familiar voice is heard. The titans and the league looks at the door and spots the orange haired archer, Speedy.

"Roy?" Green Arrow gasp of surprised.

/

A/N

Cliffhangers!

So yeah, I've decided to pick the only three vigilantes who could take on super villains relating to a form of criminology. The Question is from the DCAU, while Black Canary and Green Arrow are based off of their both comic book counterparts and the Young Justice counterparts.

More to come, also BBxRae chapter coming soon!


	5. Sleeping Arrangements and Facing Fears

Hello, hello.

In this chapter, a BBxRae moment and Speedy confronting an old partner.

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, Justice League, etc.

/

Beast Boy ran across the halls and caught on to Raven.

"Raven, wait!" Beast Boy called out.

Raven sighs. "What?"

Beast Boy catches his breath, "Why did you ran off? Don't you want to introduce yourself to the Justice League? Well, some of them?"

Raven turns around and face him. "Beast Boy, when I heard about some league members will be joining us, I expect someone powerful, like Green Lantern, or Captain Atom. But instead, we get a bunch of vigilantes. If we have some of Earths champions by our side, or more members from the league, then maybe we can find and arrest the criminals."

"Hmm..." Beast Boy mumbles and gives some wisdom thought to Raven. "You know, I think I understand your point. When I was leading some of the new Titans when we fought the brotherhood, I was a bit disappointed. But with the right teamwork and determination, we managed to beat the Brain. So it's kind of like what Batman had in mind when he called out his teammates cause he knows what's he doing."

Raven gives a second thought about Beast Boys...sudden philosophy, and the green changeling held his hand on her shoulder. "So please Rae, lets head back to the party and mingle for a bit."

"Fine. I'll go." Raven said in monotone.

"Great!" Beast Boy said with excitement. He then grabs her hand and both goes back to the common room to meet the league members. Raven blushed when she realized that Beast Boy is holding her hand.

When the two got back to the common room, they hear an argument.

"Look Roy, I'm sorry.." Green Arrow said to Speedy, who cuts him off.

"4 years Olive, 4 years and you never bother to call?"

Green Arrow tries to explain "Look, I tried to call, really, but..."

As they continued arguing, Beast Boy and Raven comes to Robin to explain what just happened.

"Dude, I didn't know Speedy is gonna be here." Beast Boy said.

Robin replies "I didn't know either, he just appears out of nowhere and then starts arguing with Green Arrow."

"Wasn't Speedy partnered with Green Arrow once?" Raven asked.

Speedy then finished his argument with Green Arrow.

"Forget it old man! I'm part of a team in he East coast, and I enjoy it. So don't mind me, you can all stop the bad guys with my replacement." Speedy said while pointing at Arrowette. He then heads towards the door. "And Robin, I'll be staying in Jump for a while, thought you might need an extra hand. But don't worry about living arrangements, I found a place to stay in downtown." The door hissed down after Speedy left. Everyone at the party was silent.

"So anyways," Batman breaks silence, "Since they will be staying here, I've already made living arrangements for each league to sleepover in your rooms, except Question since I found another empty room for him to stay. Arrowette will be sleeping with Starfire, Beast Boy has a bunk bed so Green Arrow will be sleeping in his room, which leaves Black Canary to sleep in Black Canary's room.

Starfire shows joyfulness about having Arrowette to sleepover in her room, Beast Boy saids "Cool, GA will be sleeping in my room!"

But Raven disapproved of this. There's no way she's sleeping with a woman who looks straight out of a playboy cover.

"Looks like I'll be staying in your room for a while." Black Canary said to Raven, "Maybe this could be a chance to get to know each other more often."

Raven scoffs off by turning away from Black Canary, "Whatever." She said with a monotone voice. Leaving Black Canary puzzled.

/

Cyborg leads the Question to an empty room. The room itself has been untouched and is still looked torn to pieces.

"This is the room Batman's talking about." Cyborg said.

Question replies "Judging by this room, you had an additional member of the team. She was once one of you doesn't she, but you've all had a falling out and she left the team. Did I quite get that right?"

Cyborg looks surprised about the faceless man's deduction. "Uh...yeah. Join us for breakfast when you wake up."

As Cyborg leaves, The Question starts unpacking, but then looks at the drawer when he finds a heart shape mirror lying their. "Hmm..."

/

Black Canary, whose in her pajamas, sets up her sleeping bag in Ravens dark room.

"You know, most girls have rooms with boy bands and unicorns, but this room isn't like any girls room I've seen. It's so..."

"Creepy?" Raven said.

Canary replies "Actually, I was gonna say, unique."

Raven gets into her covers and face away from the blond siren.

Canary looks at Raven with concern. "Look, I know you don't talk much, but maybe someday, you could open up to me about this little problem you have. You don't have to say it now, but in due time, maybe we could talk more. Oh, and call me Diane."

As Diane saids this, Raven didn't say anything. She then falls asleep after Diane's concern.

"Just think about it." Diane said before she falls asleep.

/

In Beast Boys room, Ollie sleeps in the bottom bunk cause Beast Boy sleeps on the top bunk. But Ollie can't sleep due to the green changelings loud snoring.

'I had to sleep with the snoring one.' The green archer thought. 'I wonder if Cissie is doing better.'

/

In Starfire's room, Arrowettes sleeping bag is left empty, cause Starfire is sleeping while holding Arrowette and Silke in her arms.

'She won't let go of my waist.' She thought, 'I never knew someone this free spirited can be so this strong. And what's that larva thing?!'

/

In a dark room, Scarecrow is seen with a tied up Doctor Light.

"Now tell me Arthur," The creepy straw man said, "What are you afraid of?"

Doctor Light tries to struggle, "Who are you? Doctor Light fears nothing! What gain to you have for capturing me?"

"Now calm down Light, all I'm asking is about your fear. And I'm hear to help you face you're fears. You see, Mr. Slade have told me about your first battle with the Titans, and a certain member has given you some extreme trauma."

Scarecrow brings out a needle full of fear toxins and insert it in Doctor Light's neck. Doctor Light screams of pain and agony, and then, starts hallucinating.

"Now tell me Arthur, which Titan scares you the most?" Scarecrow asked with a chilling voice.

Light starts seeing Scarecrow,who starts to grow four red eyes, then his body is covered with a blue cloak and black tentacles starts coming out of his chest.

"No, NO!" Light screamed, "Anything but that witch!"

"Hmm...and what can you tell me about this 'witch' you speak of?" Scarecrow asked.

Light replies "She's the cause of my suffering. I told her to release me, but she won't listen! She's a demon! A demon I tell you!"

Light falls down to the floor, crying in fetal position. Scarecrow got what he needed, as he released the ropes that bounds Light.

"Listen Arthur, if it makes you feel any better, I think this will help you face your fears." Scarecrow said while giving a piece of paper to a sobbing Light, then leaves the room and meets Two-Face and Joker, who were standing next to the door.

"So how did it go?" Two-Face asked.

"Yeah, tell us Freddy Krueger, what do you have planned?" Joker asked in a gleeful way.

Scarecrow responds "Gentlemen, lets show Jump city what real fear is!"

Joker pat Scarecrows back of appreciation. "So now we can go out! I was getting a little bloodthirsty for a minute, now we can go all out, and show the brats what professional criminals like us can do to so much body count!"

As the three villains leave, Light comes up, knowing the fear toxins have just run out. He looks at the paper, and shows an angry, and then shows a devious smile.

"I'll get her." He whispered. "I'll get her and show her real fear!"

/

A/N:

What a development!

Now I know what your thinking, couldn't Green Arrow, Canary, and Question just stay in a motel? Well if you live in the DC universe, they can't. Also Batman has a wear house which plays a temporary Base for JLA members who visit town.

Also, imagine Scarecrows voice as Either Tim Curry.

Next chapter is training day.


	6. Sparring Lessons and Prisoner

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, or anything else in the DC universe.

/

**In the morning, The titans and their guests are eating breakfast in the common room. Green Arrow got up early so he made some breakfast for everyone to eat. What the green archer didn't expect, is a fight between Beast boy and Cyborg over their usual meat vs tofu arguments. **

**Meanwhile, Robin contacts Titan East to let them know Speedy's in Jump.**

**"So that's where that thick headed archer went." Bumblebee said with a worried look.**

**Robin responds "Speedy said he's staying in some abandon apartment building in downtown. He said he's staying here temporary, but if so, we might need his help to arrest Gotham's escaped crooks."**

**"All right," Bumblebee replies, "but if he stays longer, I'm thinking of replacing him with that Arrowette girl."**

**"If she wants to be a Titan, I'll recommend it. Robin out."**

**Speak of the devil, Arrowette comes to the common room, feeling sore from being Starfire's sleep pillow when she grabs her unconsciously from her sleeping bag last night. She sits at the table next to Beast Boy. Since she didn't get to greet herself to Beast boy and Raven, she tries to speak to the green changeling.**

**Arrowette sighed and speak. "Um, I didn't get to introduce myself last night, so I'm Arrowette, a-and you must be Beast Boy, right?"**

**"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whatever." He said while rolling his eyes.**

**This was unexpected. Usually whenever guests comes in, Beast Boy would usually introduce himself and make lame puns, but now when he looks at Arrowette, he seemed...uninterested. This leads Raven to feel his emotions, like something familiar. She can't make it out of it, but it feels like he's...hurt.**

**Starfire, while drinking mustard, is intrigued by how The Question eats and drinks, despite not having a mouth. She then asked him. "How do you eat and drink without the mouth?"**

**The Question, trying to humor her a little, responds to her question "I have a really, really tiny mouth."**

**Starfire looks surprised by his white lie. She never would of expected what makes Question stand out to everyone else. But Canary spoils The Question's fun by revealing the real reason.**

**"He's wearing a pseudoderm mask." She said, which made Starfire realized that the Question was kidding about the mouth story. She then asked another question.**

**"What's a prissudom mask?" She asked.**

**Ignoring her mispronunciation, he answered "It's a type of artificial skin I wear to cover up my damaged face after playing with some toxins."**

**Starfire looks confused, the Question adds "Also mustard is the number one cause of ketchup shortage."**

**/**

**Everyone is gathered in the training room, except Question whose busy somewhere else. All gathered around the sparring mat where Black Canary is at the center.**

**"All right, the criminals you've faced are nothing compared to the ones from Gotham. They're unpredictable, more dangerous to anyone including superheroes, and they don't hesitate to kill. So in this sparring session, I'll need to learn how good are you in physical combat. I'll start with Cyborg."**

**Cyborg is up, when he's up on the mat, Canary takes off her jacket, revealing her bare shoulders and back, which cause Cyborg to be aroused by her sex appeal. **

**"I'll try not to hold back, but I'll let you have first serve." Cyborg said while flirting Canary.**

**Black Canary quickly comes behind Cyborg, grabs his arm from behind, and turned him over to hit the ground. Everyone was shocked by the sight of one woman, who just took down Cyborg in a sparring match. She didn't need super strength to lift up the heavy tin man, she uses some form of combat that could make her be part of a mixed martial arts competition.**

**She comes to give Cyborg a hand and gives him a tip "Sometimes appearance can be deceiving, don't underestimate the enemy, even if they're small, or skinny. So whose up next?"**

**As Cyborg left the ring, Black Canary spars with the others. She manage to take down Robin, Beast Boy, Arrowette, and even Starfire! As this continues, it was Raven's turn to spar.**

**"Well, it looks like your up Rae." Beast Boy said while elbowing her.**

**"This is pointless." Raven utters "I have powers that can contain those guys, so why do I even bother using physical combat?"**

**Black Canary raised an eyebrow and said "Then try to fight me with your powers then."**

**Raven, thinking over this, decides to come to the mat to spar with Canary.**

**"Begin!" Canary cried.**

**Raven's eyes turn black, she crossed her arms and black aura starts coming out of her hands. She then utters the words "Azerath...Metrion...Zint-"**

**Without warning, Black Canary appears out of nowhere close to Raven. She grabs Raven's aura filled hands away from her, and raised her knee into Raven's stomach. Raven grunted as she falls down from the ring, then starts holding her stomach as if it seriously hurt Raven.**

**"Raven!" Starfire shouts as she and Beast Boy comes to her.**

**BeastBoy asked her "Are you okay Raven?"**

**"I'll...heal" Raven said as she catches her breath. She looks up to Black Canary with a surprised look. How can she beat someone with magic?**

**Black Canary comes up to Raven and gives her a thought out advise. "Even the enemy lacks in powers, but they are strong in combat. By the looks of it, you lack physical strength. For a long time you rely on magic than using your fists. I suggests you train more in combat, I suggests having a private session with me-"**

**"I don't need a training lesson." Raven cuts off, "I'm fine on my own."**

**Raven walks out of the training room, leaving everyone dumbfounded in the room.**

**"Don't worry about her." Robin told to Black Canary, "She's not the type to be told what to do about her life style."**

**"She's kind of like how you used to act." Green Arrow points out.**

**"Yeah, she does." Black Canary said.**

**"If you want to try to talk to her," Beast Boy advised, "she's usually either up on the roof, or in her room."**

**/**

**Mr. Freeze is walking down the halls of the underground base, when suddenly he's confronted by Poison Ivy.**

**"Get prepared for tonight," She said "Scarecrow just got permission from Slade that we can start a riot tonight. Joker suggests a giant parade balloon filled with laughing gas. Giving the citizens of Jump city a good funny death. But I suggests poison spores."**

**"I do not care about what we do." Freeze said in a monotone. "All I ever wanted was to see was Nora, healthy and alive."**

**Poison Ivy gave a smirk and put her hand on Freezes cold shoulder(A/N: no pun intended) "Look Freeze, someday you'll learn to forget about her, and have her a nice, relaxing, death. And move on to another woman, like me." She said in a seductive voice. **

**This caused Freeze to point his freeze ray at her stomach, ready to pull the trigger, but decides not to. "If I do this now, Nora will never be cured as Slade promised us."**

**Freeze continues to walk forward, while Poison Ivy goes to the opposite. She heads to a room and goes inside, finding Harley Quinn with a chained up blonde girl wearing a ripped up pink dress. That girl with tape over her mouth was none other than Kitten!**

**"So how's our little pet?" Poison Ivy said in a sadistic tone.**

**Harley replies "Oh you know, she's a tough cookie to crack! I even ruined her prom dress!"**

**"You don't say." Ivy said as she looks at Kitten and rubs her blonde hair. "You know, since your father agrees to cooperate with us, I wasn't sure what to do with you. We have to keep you alive, feed you, bath you, and make sure you sleep. But since when are we den mothers?!" She yelled while slapping Kitten, causing her nose to bleed. "So I figured to have some fun with you, because, well, I just can't stand the sight of you."**

**Kitten's tears started to come out of her eyes, which cause Ivy to slap her again, giving Kitten a black eye, and Harley just watch, smiling at the poor girl's abuse.**

**/**

**A/N**

**Wow, that last part was kind of dark, now I leave to your imaginations about Harley and Ivy's high school torture room. Sweet dreams of good old fashion nightmare fuel. **

**Try not to think over the fact that Poison Ivy is acting like that high school bitch who always picks on that one girl she hates for no reason. Remember, Ivy and Harley are full grown woman, and Kitten is a teenage girl. Try not to dig deeper on the subject.**

**More coming soon. Please review!**


	7. Criminology 101

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, and anything else from DC.

/

"Azurath...Metrion...Zinthos..." The blue cloaked girl chants as she meditates on top of the roof of the tower. Raven feels like she just had to get out. She feels humiliated in front of everyone, how can she, a half-demon sorceress, can be easily defeated by a blond bimbo who knows karate?

'Me, weak?' The empath thought to herself. 'I'm not weak. I've defeated many powerful enemies. Mumbo, Plasmus, Slade, Malchior, Mallah, The HIVE 5, late Adonis, Dr. Light, and even Trigon. But compared to me, and the Titans, she defeated enemies worse then the ones we fought. Probably assassins, petty villains with weird gimmicks, and crime bosses. But since she's a member of the Justice League, she defeated enemies probably from other worlds. If she's so concern of me, then why did she have to show off by beat me in a sparring match?! And that outfit! Are all female league members dressed up like that?! Maybe Wonder Woman or Zatanna, but I've seen how the guys focused on her bare back, no surprise Beast Boy was having a nose bleed.'

Her thoughts stopped when she hears foot steps coming out from the door. It was Beast Boy, speak of the devil.

"Hey Rae." The green teen said with concern.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

Beast Boy replies "Um...Robin wants you to know that we're having a criminology lesson from The Question and he wants all of us in-" he was then cut off by Raven.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She asked the changeling.

He answered "What?! No Raven, your not weak, I mean not in physical strength, but you're the most powerful magical girl in the team."

This made Raven more timid. Sure he said she's the most powerful in magic, but weak in strength.

"So you do think I'm weak in strength."

"I guess that's true." He honestly said, the honesty caused Raven to feel like she was stabbed in the stomach with knives of honesty.

But the green changeling adds "But, that doesn't make you the weak link to the Team. But I also agreed with Black Canary, you do need to train more to fight those psychos. If anything were to happened to you if you can't use you're powers in battle? The last thing I- our friends would want to think about is a dead Titan."

Raven never thought of getting wisdom advice from Beast Boy. He must really cared a lot about her safety. She stands up and comes to the door next to Beast Boy and glanced at him.

"You know, for someone who eats tofu and stares at Black Canary's back for a minute, you do share some wisdom." She told him with a small smile.

This made Beast Boy happy, but then think over of the last remark she just said. "Wait, I wasn't staring at her!" He tried to denied. "It was just those teenage hormones!"

/

"Multiple-personality disorder." The Question exclaims.

The Titans and Arrowette are in the briefing room, taking notes on Question's lessons on how the villains from Gotham works. They've already took notes on Joker, and Mr. Freeze, now they're on the Two-Face topic.

The Question continues his lecture "To understand Harvey Dent's condition, you must learn how to handle a dangerous scared criminal."

Starfire raised her hand for questions on the topic.

"If the Harvey Dent has a medical condition, then why does he not allowed himself to cure himself?" She asked.

The Question answered her "Oh they've tried to cure Harvey, but Two-Face won't allow him."

"But isn't the Two-Face and the Harvey Dent the same person?" She asked another question, "And why do you refer them like he's another person if one is the same as the other?"

The Question sighs by the Tameranean's curiosity, so he gives her a reply "They are the same person, Two-Face was created by Harvey Dents repressed anger, since the incident that burned the skin off half of his face, causing Harvey to lose his sanity. One time, he was supposed to get plastic surgery at one point, but his other half, Two-Face, set up a fake kidnapping on himself so Two-Face can continue on his crimes. Does that answer your question?"

Starfire nodded 'yes'.

"Your alien friend asks a lot of questions." Arrowette said to Raven.

"She asks a lot of stuff about Earth." The empath replied.

The Question continues, "So anyway, Two-Face has on weakness, something he depends on his life, a two headed coin. He's very obsessed with stuff like 'fate' on that coin. It's his important item to make decisions."

"Like if he wants to decide which flavored ice cream he wants?" Beast Boy joked, causing Question to stare at him, even though he has no eyes, it creeps Beast Boy out.

/

"And now on our last topic: Poison Ivy." The Question continues, "She's what you would call, a mild case."

"What's plant girls problem?" Cyborg asked while raising an eyebrow.

The Question begins to tell the story of Poison Ivy's life, "Pamela Isley was a shy girl. In her childhood, she's easily the target of bullying, all because of her love of plants."

A picture of a young Pamela Isley, age 14, she looks very timid. She where huge glasses, freckles all over her face, and her red pony tail was all fuzzy. The team are surprised that the foxy looking pale woman with long red hair, looks a little geeky in her youth.

"The bullying have made her feel insecure, but with that insecurity mixed with the tainted blood in her botanic obsessed mind, Ivy became sadistic. She, like Joker and Scarecrow, is known for her cruelty. Whenever she holds a hostage, she would abuse them. Takes absolute pleasure on hurting them, especially towards young woman."

This brings shivers down to the girls spines, even Raven is shivering. What the Question said is an absolute fact that Gotham's criminals are no laughing matter.

"And that'll be it for today's lesson." Question finishing his statement. "Now if you must excuse me, I must go out finding some...answers."

As the team leaves out of the briefing room, discussing about today's lesson from the Question. Beast Boy heads out since its his turn to patrol the city.

Raven however, heads towards somewhere other than her room, but is stopped when Arrowette is in front of her.

"Hey Raven!" She yelled. "I just want to say its so nice to meet you guys. I mean, I've heard about you guys from the news, I mean, Robin is a great leader, Cyborg is so cool, Starfire's, well very strong, Beast Boy seems to hate me for some reason, and you-"

"Wait." Raven paused her, "What makes you think Beast Boy hates you?"

"We'll he seems to ignore me when I tried to speak to him, and whenever I try to start a conversation with him, all he could say is 'whatever'."

Raven raised an eyebrow for a moment. Why would Beast Boy act coldly towards Arrowette? Did she do something that might've offended him? But shrugs it off, maybe it was just her imagination, there's no way the team's green buddy would act cold towards a guest.

"Look Arrowette, Beast Boy's probably has a...bad mood today." Raven said. "If I know Beast Boy, he'd probably gonna be in a good mood in the next morning."

/

Beast Boy turned into a falcon to fly over the streets of Jump. In an hour, Green Arrow should give the next lesson on how to prepare yourself when facing toxic gas such as fear gas, Joker venom, Freezes ice ray, and Poison Ivy's poison. As the green falcon flies all over the streets, he spots a young man with white hair, black clothes, and from the looks of it, he looks to be around his age. The young man was crossing the street, all wobbly, but didn't take notice that a big truck is coming towards him.

'Is this dude drunk?!' Beast Boy thought as he flies to save the white haired man. He then morphs back into his elf-like form and grabs the man and pushes him away to avoid getting killed. They both hit the ground on the other side of the sidewalk. Beast Boy gets up and wakes up the white hair man.

"Dude, are you ok?" Beast Boy said while shaking the man. The white haired young man wakes up and reveals his transparent eyes.

"Oh man..." He groan, "thank you for saving me."

"Hey, I'm one of the Titans! It's what I do."

"Wait, you're one of The Teen Titans?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Beast Boy answered.

"Oh that's great! My name is Grant. Mind if I repay you for rescuing me?" Grant offered.

/

Who is Grant? Find out on the next chapter.

I also want to point out that Poison Ivy's backstory was on purpose. Which explains so much on her personality from the last chapter.

Please write your reviews and tell me what you think?


	8. Files and A New Friend

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else from DC comics.

/

Robin's in his room, looking up files of enemies from Gotham. When he looks at the files he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in Star." Robin said as he knew who was knocking at the door.

The door hovers up and the Tamaranean heroine enters the room.

"Boyfriend Robin, how's the progress of capturing the villains?" Star asked.

Robin respond to her "No progress at all. They've been in hiding for a while. It feels like a week has passed even though its been 13 hours since Adonis's body was found. Which is strange."

Starfire catches her eyes on the table filled with files of Gotham's criminals. She finds each and everyone of them strange looking, and at the same time...scary.

"What are those people's crimes?" She asked the boy wonder.

"Well this file is Oswald Copperpott. Abandoned by his parents because of his bird like appearances, now a criminal who robs jewels by using trained predator birds. And this one is known as The Ventriloquist, who, like Two-Face, uses his ventriloquist dummy as 'his master'."

Starfire continues looking at the files. What she finds funny are the one time criminals, one that reads Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, and another is a one time criminal who called himself Ten-Eyed Man.

"You must've have funny enemies." Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, but those guys are long dead. That's why I always put them on the deceased drawer."

Starfire looks at another file, this time she finds it strange because of the confusing name.

"Can you tell me whose this bearded man wearing the green cloak with the name 'R-Raz Al Gull?'." She mispronounced.

"Ra's Al Ghul." Robin corrected, "He's sort of an immortal enemy me and Batman always faced."

"Immortal?" She questions, "You mean he can not die?"

"Well he can, but Ra's Al Ghul has this pool that makes him immortal again every time he's stabbed, hurt, incinerated, etc. to Batman, he's sort of like Slade to him."

Starfire just realized, from Robins words, that there's a pattern. If Batman is that obsessed with this Ra's Al Ghul, then that means Robins obsession can be paralleled from the Batman. This leaves Starfire to feel a little concerned about her boyfriend as she holds his hand tightly.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" He asked the alien, whose eyes were filled with tears of worry.

"Oh Robin," Star cried out, "I've learned so much about the Batman from Beast Boy and Cyborg, but now I see that your just as similar to him!" She yelled as she sobs and hugs him out of worry.

Robin tries to struggle from Starfire's bone crushing hugs. "Starfire please, it's not that bad-"

"But it is! What if you'll grow up to be a brooding, paranoid, loose cannon! Then you'll be forever obsessed with capturing enemies and have no time for-"

"I didn't mean to bust in your love nest boy wonder."

Robin and Starfire looked at the door, and find out that a certain orange haired archer is standing on the door.

"Speedy!" Robin yelled as Starfire lets go of Robin to catch his breath. "Since when did you-"

"Used the door, thought I drop by cause I hear Green Arrow's teaching you guys 'How not to get killed by crazy Lunatics from Gotham'. Thought I should learn something to prepare myself when facing the crazies."

"Are you sure Speedy?" Robin concernedly asked "I mean, since last night, it seems that you have some tension with Green Arrow. Did he do something that made you go solo?"

Speedy scoffs "Yeah, you could say that. Back then I was once Red Arrow in my younger days."

Speedy leaves the room, leaving Robin and Starfire puzzled by what Speedy had just said. As Speedy walked across the halls, he's confronted by the person who feels like his replacement, Arrowette.

"Hey Speedy." She said to the red archer.

"What is it you want?" He gruffly replied.

Arrowette replies "Can we...talk, privately?"

Speedy raised an eyebrow for a moment, what does she want to talk to him about?

/

"Thanks for the pie, dude!" Beast Boy said to the white haired young man.

Grant replies "Not at all Beast Boy, it's not everyday I get saved from someone whose part of the Teen Titans."

The two are at an outside café of the shopping district of Jump. Grant took BeastBoy there in gratitude for saving him from getting hit by a truck.

"So why were you crossing the street but didn't look out for that truck?" Beast Boy wondered.

Grant replies "Oh that, well I was feeling kind of dizzy for a while, and I unknowingly crossed the street. If it weren't for you, the streets would be dyed red. Heh heh."

'Dude, that's kind of a dark implication.' Beast Boy thought with worry.

Beast Boy thinks up another topic about Grant "So you must be new here in Jump."

Grant replies "Yes, I am. I came from the overseas. I went to the states for my college credits. I have heard about superheroes appearing in this country. So I come here for a thesis report, to study what kind of heroes they are. Why do they protect others. What kind of people they are. So far, I've got nothing. That is, until you saved me."

"Dude, I only did it cause I like helping people. Being a hero is all about helping people and saving lives."

Hearing what the green changeling said, Grant feels puzzled by the statement.

"You sure are wise Beast Boy, you must be the Teen Titan's powerhouse." Grant compliment.

"You think?" Beast Boy asked "Wow, thanks dude, other then my friends, you're probably one of the only people who doesn't think I'm the Titan's pet?"

"Their pet?" Grant asked with concern. "Are you saying people in this city thinks your an animal?"

Beast Boy hesitates for a minute, but told Grant what he knows "People thinks I'm just a joke. Since I have the ability to change into any animal I want, I'm always treated differently."

"That's horrible." Grant said with a sound of anger. "How can people in this city treat you like some nobody. I can't stand those kind of people, with their ignorance and intolerance, they judge different people from the outside. What makes them so great that they have every right to pick on the ones who are different. Why do you save those kinds of people who fear you?"

Beast Boy's instincts lets him feel tension around Grant. Beast Boy tries to calm him down.

"Dude, relax. Sure, everyone is judge mental, but I put that aside if the city is in trouble. It's not that bad really, kids like me cause I'm like the fun guy of the Titans. Their are some people who likes me 'cause they know I have a heart."

After hearing this, Grant calms down a little. Then a beeping noise is heard from Beast Boys side of the table. Beast Boy picks up his T-Communicator to answer.

"Sup Rob?" Beast Boy answered.

"It's time to head back to the Tower Beast Boy. We have to prepare ourselves against Gotham's fearsome five. Robin out." Robin said.

"Gotham's fearsome five? Is that what were calling them now?" The changeling asked. "Sorry Grant, gotta head back."

"Don't worry." Grant said with a smile, "I believed that this won't be the last time we meet. Bye for now."

Beast Boy morphs into an eagle as he flies out of the outside café to head towards the Tower. As he flies, Beast Boy has a positive thought that he finds a good friend.

'That Grant dude, he seems like a cool guy.' The green eagle thought.

/

A/N

Next chapter will be a surprising turn for the Titans.

Review please.


	9. Video Footage

I do not own the Teen Titans, Batman, Justice League, or anything else in DC comics

/

5 days ago...after the Arkham breakout of Gotham's fearsome five...

The H.I.V.E. 5, Jump city's notorious thieves and the one of the Teen Titan's arch nemesis's, have just robbed a pizza parlor. Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kid Wykkyd, are enjoying themselves eating pizza.

"Man that pizza parlor was easy pickings!" Billy yelled.

"Those zit-faced Titans totally have no idea we robbed the pizza place!" Said Gizmo while munching on his slice.

"Yeah," Mammoth yelled "if only Jinx learned what we done-"

"Zip it, mulch for brains!" Gizmo yelled at the huge brute. "That pink-haired witch decides to leave us with that yellow suited cross runner!"

"Hey!" See-More exclaims, "you can't talk to Jinx that way! She's still family!"

"Yeah? Did she think about that when she let the Titans freeze us just and leave us with the rest of the Brotherhood?!"

Gizmo's yelling had struck a nerve on the HIVE 5. Gizmo has a point, Jinx did betray the team. But it wasn't personal to her, but it was to them. The room went silent for a while. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Billy said as he divided by 8 Billies cause one is too lazy to get it. When one Billy reached for the door and opens it. But the people at the door caused the Billies to turn pale.

"Uh guys..." Billy#8 called out, "we've got company!"

"So this is the 'infamous' HIVE 5." Said the familiar straw man.

Gizmo got up and realized who are these 'guests' Billy was talking about. It was Joker, Scarecrow, and Poison Ivy. To the H.I.V.E. 5, they were considered the most craziest villains from Gotham. But what are they doing here in Jump they wondered.

Gizmo tries to not have a panic attack as he tries to calmly give his greetings to the three last villains to cross with.

"G-g-greetings, Mr. Joker, Mrs. Ivy, and Mr...Crow." He stuttered. "W-w-what brings you all here in Jump City?"

The Clown Prince of Crime replies to the short boy. "Well sonny boy, we were just in the neighborhood and-"

The Joker stopped as he sees the black coated boy with big black 'bat ears'. He confronts Kid Wykkyd while looking calm and concern.

"You there," Joker called out the silent boy. " who are you supposed to be?

"..." Kid Wykkyd didn't respond, but See-More vouch for him.

"Oh, he's Kid Wykkyd, your evil one." He said while trying to sound like royalty. "H-he can teleport to anywhere, making him a useful member of the H.I.V.E. 5."

"Hmm...I see...but tell me 'Boy Wicked', why are you dressed up like Batsy?" Joker angerly asked.

Kid Wykkyd is puzzled by the Joker's question, but he doesn't respond. With no answer, the Joker does the only thing he always do: jump on top of him.

"Come here, you little-" Joker screamed as he's on top of Kid Wykkyd. The creepy clown then pulls out a knife out of his sleeve and stab Wykkyd in the throat. Multiple times.

The H.I.V.E. members couldn't believed what they just saw. They've frozen as they watch their friend, their classmate from the academy, their "brother", is being brutally mauled by a psychopathic clown, while Scarecrow looked away just to see the fear on the team, and Poison Ivy, just smiled sadistically and licking her lips at the sight of a young villain, no a child, murdered by a madman. The Joker finishes the stabbing of Kid Wykkyd. Crimson blood was pouring on the floor, and blood stains on the purple suit of the crazy clown, with blood dripping on his hands. The Joker's anger switched to relief from the stress that's been built up on him from the sight of Kid Wykkyd.

"Y-you murderer!" See-More cried out as he heads towards and holding Kid Wykkyd's bleeding corpse. "H-how could you do this to Wykkyd man! What did he ever do to you! You clown!"

The Joker kicked See-More on the face, making him hit the wall. After that, Joker rubs his bloody fingers all over his face.

"Now listen here, kiddies," Joker yelled, "There's gonna be some changes around here. First off, it's disgraceful for a villain to commit crimes while dressing up as the Batman. Second, we're your leaders now in this city, and what we say, you do. And finally, your gonna tell us each and every address we can find, other villains in Jump city. Any complaints and you'll end up just like Kid... Ricky or something. Do we have an agreement?"

The "H.I.V.E. 4" members quickly agreed to the villains terms.

"That's good." Poison Ivy said with a smile, "now to start with this, allegiance, tell us what you know about the Titans Tower?"

/

...Present day.

Green Arrow teaches the Titans about what to do when they encounter psychopaths from Gotham. He gives out instructions on wearing gas masks and vaccines when they're infected with fear gas, joker venom, and Poison Ivy's toxins.

Throughout the session, Robin took notice that Speedy seems to be observed by the instructions. But at the same time, Speedy feels tension.

Just as the session is finished, The Titans and the League members head towards the common room, there they saw the Batman.

"I'm glad that you're all here." The Cape Crusader said.

"Where does this guy sleep?" Beast Boy whispered when he saw Batman's surprised visit.

Batman continues "Recently, you should see what's going on in the news."

Batman turns on the big screen tv on the news channel.

"This is Dan Darnels on the Jump City Report. On our top story, we've recently found a video tape from the back door of the studio and it contains some disturbing footage not meant for the faint of heart. Josh roll the footage."

The tape plays a video recording of the Joker, smiling at the camera, along with Two-Face and Scarecrow.

"Greetings Jump City," Joker said with excitement, "this is yours truly, your new enemies. As you can see, we're all here for a visit. We've heard about this cities reputation of these so called 'villains' like this guy!"

The camera quickly moves to reveal a chained up Private HIVE, whose covered in bruises and has a black eye. Two-Face comes up to the golden soldier with two sets of needles, near his neck.

"As you can see, Two-Face here is going to demonstrate what happens if he inserts two different chemicals, Fear toxins, and my Joker venom, into our little soldier boy."

"Wait, please don't!" Private HIVE plead, "Your gonna kill me with that stuff!"

"Shut up, kid!" Two-Face yelled, "whose gonna care if one villain dies?"

As Private HIVE plead, Two-Face inserts the two needles into Private HIVE's neck. As the chemicals gets inside his body starts taking a quick effect.

"Heh, heh..what's happening to me? Wait, what's that! Hehehehehe, get that thing away from me!, ehehehehehehe, it's gonna eat me! Hahahahahaha AAAAAHHHHH hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HELP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ME YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Private HIVE laughed and scream until his heart gave out, leaving a permanent grin on his face with tears still running.

Private HIVE was dead, to the shock of the audience, and the Titans.

The camera then points towards Joker, Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze, Two-Face and Poison Ivy, all together on the screen.

"So this is what we're gonna do tonight." Scarecrow said.

"We're gonna released the mixture of the fear gas and Joker's laughing gas on Central." Ivy said.

"But we're gonna promised you all that we won't release the poisonous gas." Freeze said in monotone.

"If the Titans can meet us at the abandon office building at Jump central." Two-Face said.

"So come on ya Teen Toe-nuts," Joker yelled, "come face us if you want to save the city!"

End of video.

The Titans, and The league feels like this could be a trap. But the Titans didn't care, but the league feels concerned.

"All right team," Robin cried out to his team, "Gotham's fearsome five are at Jump central, we must make a move and find what maybe is the chemical bombs."

"Wait Robin." Batman stopped the boy wonder, "Do you not just realized that this could be a trap?"

"Of course," Robin replies to his former mentor, "that's why you guys are coming with us."

Batman, Canary, Green Arrow, and The Question are surprised about Robin's decision. Robin knew that there's no way his team can handle five psychopaths without the help from the League. Batman would expect Robin to be smart enough to not head towards the most deranged enemies without a plan, but Batman taught him well.

"Titans, GO!" Robin cried out as the team and Arrowette heads towards the garage.

"Justice League, AWAY!" Green Arrow shouts, leaving Batman, Black Canary, and The Question staring at the green archer.

"What?" Green Arrow scoffs, "They have a battle cry, why don't we?"

"Ollie, they're teenagers, were grown adults." Batman points out.

/

A/N

The next chapter is going to start a really dark note.

The only reason I've included the HIVE 5(now 4) to be part of a flashback because I'm planning some more drama and conflict. As in have the Titan's villains as Gotham's fearsome five's personal elite henchmen.

Next chapter will lead into some more drama, and I apologize for making the RobxStar moment short last chapter, but I have some plans for Starfire when she faces one of Gotham's villains(I won't say who).

So read and review please.


	10. It's a Trap

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything from DC comics

/

A long trip to Jump central was long ride. Green Arrow and Black Canary are taking the Arrow car(which was transported by Batman), and Batman and Question are riding in the Batmobile. Robin and Speedy are riding each of their own cycles; the R-cycle, and the Arrow bike. The rest of the Titans are riding on the T-car. Cyborgs driving, while Starfire's sitting on the other front. The only three sitting on the back are Arrowette, Raven, and Beast Boy. The back seat was kind of awkward, but Arrowette fell sleepy and starts thinking about her conversation with Speedy.

Flashback...

Arrowette and Speedy are up on the roof of the Tower where Arrowette and Speedy are gonna have a private conversation.

"So, what seems to be on your mind?" Speedy asked.

Arrowette sighs and said "OK, ever since I became Green Arrow's partner, I was, scared at first. See, my mom is good friends with Ollie and when she died, he became my guardian."

"I'm sorry your mother died." Speedy apologies.

"No, it's fine. When Ollie looked at my skills as an archer, he saw potential in me. So I became Arrowette, Green Arrows new partner. We fought a lot of enemies, Count Vertigo, Clock King, and that guy made of bricks. It was great fighting along side with him, but there was an incident."

"Incident?" Speedy wonders.

Arrowette continues with a sigh "I have this friend, Mia, we were best friends before I lived with Ollie, but the more I'm Arrowette, the less time I'm with my best friend. Our friendship was going to be broken off, but then, she was kidnapped by some thugs that invaded our school."

Speedy's eyes changed to worry as he continues to hear Arrowettes story.

"Me and Green Arrow followed their trail at some abandon gas station, I was worried sick when I learned who was the hostage is. When we got their, she was already-"

Arrowette starts tearing up when she brought up a bad memory. Speedy puts his hand on her shoulder, which leads her to cry on his chest. Speedy hugs her in comfort.

"So what did you do afterwards?" Speedy asked.

Arrowette calms down and replies "I went to talk to Black Canary about it, she told me that all heroes has to go through with the same ordeal on losing someone you love. So when I hear that Green Arrow and Black Canary are going to meet the Teen Titans, I quickly volunteer to come. Ollie agrees with me tagging along, hoping it will make me feel better from that incident."

**"Cissie," Speedy call out her name, "I know what you're going through, I was in the same situation when my father was killed by a drug lord. But that changed when Ollie took me in. But as years with that guy, I decide to go solo, that is, when I became a Titan. So if you want, I can convince bird boy to make you a member."**

**"Really?" Arrowette evenly said.**

**"Sure, if you're up for it."**

**...end flashback.**

"Arrowette, wake up!" Raven yelled as she wakes up Arrowette.

"Huh, uh Raven? Are we here?" She asked the Goth.

Raven replies "Yeah, at central, the others are already up front of the buildin**g. You're coming?"**

**"Yeah, sure!"**

**Raven and Arrowette are at the front of the abandon building. The building is covered with graffiti that makes up a smiling clown with a knife stabbing on a giant 'T'.**

**"Real subtle." Raven snark.**

**"Dude, they're gonna be so surprised when we have the Justice League on our backs!" Beast Boy gloats.**

**"Actually," Question points out, "I don't like to get my hands dirtied, but I'm going to find the chemical bombs around the building."**

**Question walks off when he heads behind the building, leaving the fellow heroes to deal with the villains.**

**"All right team, lets take them out, Titans GO!" Robin cried out. The Titans head inside the building, while Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Speedy are suddenly halt by Jump Cities villains; Control Freak, Killer Moth, Mammoth, and Mumbo Jumbo, who are blocking the entrance of the building, which the Titans and Arrowette are already inside.**

**"It's a Trap." Batman points out dead on.**

**"Correctamundo!" Control Freak yelled out, "Our bosses knew the League would be here, so they brought us to keep you busy!"**

**"Why would on Earth would you guys be working on Gotham's psychopaths?" Speedy asked.**

**Killer Moth replies "Like we have a choice, ATTACK!"**

**/**

**When the Titans and Arrowette are all inside the building, they decide to split up. Robin heads forward to a room that's what appears to be a messed up office room. The boy wonder is then jumped by the mysterious hooded man in black, wearing a black helmet to cover his identity, Shadow.**

**"Who are you?" Robin asked him "Are you one of Slade's hired goons?"**

**"You could say that." Shadow replies. "You could also call me Shadow. Slade's new errand boy."**

**/**

**Cyborg walks toward another building, but the temperature feels really cold.**

**"Man it's freezing in here." Cyborg points out.**

**"You called." Said a chilling monotone voice that walks up the tin man.**

**"So you must be Mr. Freeze." Said Cyborg evenly, "It's 'ice' to meet you."**

**Freeze shrugs at Cyborg's lame ice puns, as he pulls out his freeze ray to shoot ice, making Cyborg to pull out his sonic cannon.**

**/**

**Starfire flies around the halls, she prepares herself by raising her glowing hands to shoot her star bolts. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle around the halls.**

**"Hehehehehe."**

**"H-hello?" Starfire called out.**

**"Hehehehehehehe."**

**"Please stop with the laughter of creepiness."**

**"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha."**

**"Please, I mean it! It's really scary as the Gloobarfs of Glorfnor."**

**"Isn't that the point."**

**Starfire froze as she saw a pale man in a purple suit and green hair. Starfire learned quickly that it was the Joker, right in front of her, face to face.**

**/**

**Beast Boy heads towards to the other parts of the halls. The changeling then smells something rotten. It made Beast Boy almost vomit a little. He follows the smell and heads towards a door. When he went inside, he meets his opponent: Two-Face, sitting on the rotten corpse of Private HIVE.**

**"Hello, Beast Boy," Two-Face said in a calm tone. "Lets play heads or tails."**

**"Dude, that's so messed up!" Beast Boy called out at the sight of Two-Face, sitting on the corpse of his former enemy.**

**/**

**Raven walks around the halls and hears a creek from the door to her left. She enters the door and finds an empty room. Raven is puzzled by this room, then feels a dart on her neck. She puts her hand on her neck and pulls out the dart. Is someone trying to tranquilize her? She doesn't feel any dizziness from the dart, but she looked from behind and saw a familiar straw man.**

**Scarecrow.**

**"I've been waiting to meet you, child." Said the sinister man of fear.**

**"You think I'm afraid? Well think twice." Raven shouts as she raise her arms where black aura appears on her hands.**

**/**

**Arrowette looks around, holding her bows and arrows to prepare for and enemy attack. But what she didn't expect was a whipped from behind her back. She screamed by the pain from her back and she hit the ground, dropping her bow and arrows. She tries to get up, but is hit again by the thorny whips. Appearing before her was Poison Ivy, holding a whip with thorns.**

**"Well now child," Ivy said "it seems I'll have some fun with you today."**

**Arrowette looked at panic when she realized she was in trouble, she tries to call for help but Ivy grabs her in headlock and elbowed her to the ground.**

**"Shhh..." Ivy whispered as she frolic Arrowette's golden hair, "keep quiet if you want to live."**

**/**

**A/N**

**To be continued..**

**Next chapter will make you sh!t your pants with anticipation.**

**Please review.**


	11. Fears

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe.

/

The Question climbs up the fire escape of the abandon office building to get to the roof. So far, he has found 10 bombs around and inside the building, the Question theorized that there were 11 chemical bombs, all he need to do is find the last one.

Up on the rooftop, the Question spots a huge chemical bomb, setting up buy a certain short genius with four mechanical spider limbs on his technological backpack; Gizmo.

"Friggin-fragging stupid clown." The smart mouth genius cursed.

"So you must be that former kid genius, Mikron O' Jeneus." Guestion stated, "I've heard that you lived on a life of crime after joining the HIVE academy."

As the faceless man deducted, Gizmo turns around and gives Question a dirty look.

"I don't know who you are, or how'd you know all about me! But you're not going to get me killed by stopping me setting up the chemical reaction to make this city into crazy fear town!"

"Is that a challenge?" Question stately asked while cracking his knuckles.

/

The other league members and Speedy are occupied with the villains. Batman faces off against Mammoth, Green Arrow against Killer Moth, Black Canary up against Mumbo Jumbo, and Speedy against Control Freak.

"I didn't know Killer Moth moved into Jump." Green Arrow stated.

Batman responds while fighting Mammoth, "I heard some small time crooks renew themselves in this city."

"Yeah, but why do these guys seems...quirky?" Black Canary points out as she and Speedy are ambushed by living park statues controlled by Control Freak and Mumbo Jumbo.

Speedy replies "Well the big one goes to a school for future criminals, the blue ones a washed up magician, and the fat guy is just a couch potato who watched too much TV."

"This cities villains are lame!" Green Arrow called out as he punched Killer Moths jaw.

"And you say Flash's villains are stupid" Batman points out as he tranquilized Mammoth.

/

Meanwhile inside the building, Robin is pinned downed by Shadow, who pressed his foot on Robins chest and pins his hand with a Robin's own bow staff.

"This is great you know." Shadow stated.

"What do you mean?" Robin grunts as he's been pinned down.

Shadow replies "Well I was ordered by my master to keep you busy. He said that he wants Gotham's villains to face your friends. He said that it can help them learned them more, know their skills and emotional turmoil. That is, if they don't round up dead."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Robin questioned him, "Slade will only used you for his own gain."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Shadow claims "See, unlike you, and that Terra girl, I'm sort of a special."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

/

WHIP!

"Aaaahhhh!" Arrowette yelled as she's being whipped by Poison Ivy's whiplash vines with thorns. Arrowette is covered with whip marks all over, while she's tied up.

"I told you to don't scream, honey." Ivy whispered into Arrowette's ear. "Looks like I'll have to punish you more. But I think I can think up of something more...a permanent damage."

Ivy pulls out what appears to be a blade. She pins down Arrowette, whose tearing up in this situation, and pulls up her shirt while placing a knife on top of her back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, but it will only hurt a little..."

/

Cyborg hides behind a fallen table to avoid getting hit by Mr. Freeze's freeze ray. As he's hiding from the chilling man, Cyborg trinket his right arm to shift into heat mode. Cyborg gets up and shoots a heat wave laser cannon in front of Mr. Freeze. Causing an explosion.

"Boo-yah!" The tin man shouts as he jumps out.

But a ray of ice pops out and freeze Cyborg from his metal feet.

"I wonder what happens if you freeze an android?" Freeze wondered.

/

Starfire is facing off against the maniacal clown prince of crime. She prepares her Star bolts and the vaccines she carries in her pocket. She's really prepared when facing a dangerous individual, especially the Joker.

"Well you must be...Star-fryer, that orange, alien, space girl, am I right?" Joker asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Starfire asked evenly with a sweat drop.

Joker response, "Oh now child, I've always do my research on my targets. First I've looked up on their personal information, seems you have some unhealthy obsession with mustard, then I would occasionally sneak inside their homes and invade their personal belongings and put them back together when they're home. I was hiding under your bed when you were sleeping with that archer girl and that weird giant worm."

Starfire gasp at what she just hear, "You...you were hiding under my bed?! And you were infiltrating the Tower?!" She yelled as she was shivering and glowing her green eyes.

"Well yeah, I've always hide under the beds whenever I break into people's homes." Joker claims.

Starfire is now frightened in fear that a psychopath broke into the Tower, without setting up the alarms- wait, how did he break in the tower without setting up the alarms? Could this Joker be bluffing?

Starfire asked Joker this thought out question. "If you break into the Titan's tower, then how did you secretly entered without setting up the alarm?"

Joker smiled as he gleefully stated, "Well my pretty, Mr. Slade gave me this watch that can turn me into the invisible man!" He said while pulling out a stealth watch from his wrist. He then press a button from the watch and turns invisible, leaving Starfire to panic in fear.

/

Raven tries to shoot black spheres at Scarecrow, but the more she attacks, Scarecrow moves around like a raggedy doll. He jumped around like he knew where the spheres will hit, but he knew that the more Raven used up her powers, the weaker she gets.

"You've got skills for a sorceress." Scarecrow stated.

Raven respond "Yeah, well you sure move around...like...a..."

Raven suddenly powered down a she's starting to see a little blurry. She rubbed her eyes to see and saw Scarecrow, but with a different form. The Scarecrow appears to have four red eyes and long horns growing out of his head. Then fire starts spreading around the area, causing Raven to cough up violently, but at the same time, she's scared by the reality and fear that's in front of her. She feels helpless now.

"No...please go away!" Raven cried out.

Scarecrow seems to be enjoying this, seeing the so called 'fearless' Raven is actually shaking and falling to ground, holding her head and unleashing her emotions, causing the whole room and the part of the building to rumble.

"Yes child," Scarecrow said, "face you're darkest fears! Coward like a frighten cat! This will show you a grand example of facing yours truly, The Scarecrow!"

Raven is breathing heavy as she backs away from the demotic straw man she sees.

"Please, get away from me!" Raven plead she backs away from the room "Please, stop!"

/

Beast Boy is wounded with 3 gunshots on his left foot, right shoulder, and his right arm. The wounds were caused by Two-Face during their game of Heads or Tails. Beast Boy only agreed to play cause if he can play his cards right, he might convinced Two-Face to turn himself in. So far, the game has only 7 tries, and it was a 3 way tie for both of them. Beast boy chose heads if he wins while Two-Face chose tails.

"Well kid, it's been fun playing this game you know." Two-Face told the bleeding changeling, "This last flip of my coin will determined who wins. If heads, I'll gladly turn in myself to Batman as you wish, but if I win, you're gonna be my new fireplace mat."

Beast Boy feels hesitant about the bet, but as long as he can withstand it, he might have a chance to apprehend him. He'll have to ask Raven to heal him later, but at the same time, Beast Boy's loosing a little bit of blood from the bullets he has to pull out.

"I'm ready when you are." The changeling replied.

Two-Face is about to flip the coin, "Well kid, it's nice knowing ya."

'All right, if anything the Doom Patrol had taught me, is that always play by the enemies game in order to take them down. As soon as he flips that coin, I'll quickly snatch it by turning into a monkey and extend my tail to grab the coin when it flips. But the transformation will cause pain in the bullet wounds. But as soon as I grabbed it, I'll turn into an alligator to attack. Lizards do heal quickly.'

"You know, I feel sorry for the that gray chick." Two-Face said.

**Beast Boy paused for a moment "What are you talking about?" He said with a threatening tone of voice.**

**Two-Face replies "Oh, I don't know, I'm predicting that she encountered Scarecrow by now. Scarecrow does have some obsession of that witch. Her reputation in the Jump City underworld saids that she creeps out some villains, including that Dr. Light fellow. So I believe that Crane wants to use his fear gas to torture her, and make her experience fear. I guess that's the way of saying that only The Scarecrow is the true master of fear."**

**Hearing this makes Beast Boy feel anxious, but at the same time, worried so much, that he decides to run off from Two-Face's game. **

**"Hey! Where are you going you freak!" Two-Face shout with anger as the green changeling morphed into a hummingbird "We didn't get to finish the game!"**

**As Beast Boy leaves, Two-Face stands up from Private HIVE's rotting corpse as he pulls out a gas tank and spread it all over the floor, including Private HIVE's body. Two-Face decides to continued flipping his coin, and it hit tails. Two-Face then lights a cigarette and throw in on the gasoline filled floor.**

**/**

**Starfire is too frighten and paranoid when she can't even see the Joker due to his invisibility cloak. She prepares her star bolts to attack the mad murderous clown. She's taught full well that Joker is too unpredictable, and the fact that he has no conscience. He always find the misery and despair of others funny, and he'll go away.**

_I'm singing in the rain...I'm singing in the rain..._

**For some reason, the invisible Joker is singing.**

**But the nightmare doesn't stop as Starfire feels something sharp in her left leg that's above from her purple knee-high boots. Starfire gasp as she falls down to the floor, while her leg is spilling blood. She feels another knife swiftly cut her right bare shoulder as she falls onto the floor.**

**But it doesn't stops there as something heavy jumped on top of her. Starfire couldn't move but tries to struggle, but her arms are pinned down behind her back, the heavy object appears before her as The Joker appears on top of her.**

_...and I'm happy again!Yeahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed.**

**/**

**"Go away! Go away!" Raven cried.**

**"C'mon child, tell me what you fear?" Scarecrow asked while appearing a demotic form in Ravens eyes. **

**Raven gets worse when her powers starts going out of control since she can't contained her fear. The walls starts to crumble from the room, the window breaks and debris starts flying around.**

**In Raven's mind, what she saw was terrifying. Besides the demotic Scarecrow, she starts seeing her friends, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, all died by the hands of Trigon. Their corpses were all bloodied and their bones were used for decorations. It gets worse when she witnessed BeastBoy, her beloved friend, killed by the hands of Terra, her former teammate that betrayed the Titans, and broke Beast Boy's heart. She's then confronted by a scorching Scarecrow with a demonic laughter as he's getting closer on the half-demon.**

**"Yes, sweet child, embrace your fear." Scarecrow said while putting his pale hands on her head. "Soon, I shall see how much can you handle with a large amount of fear chemicals in your mind."**

**"Let her go!" A sudden green goat head butted the creepy straw man as he falls onto the ground head first.**

**"Raven, Raven I'm hear!" Shout BeastBoy as he saw Raven, with tears flowing her eyes. BeastBoy pulls out a vaccine and have her drink it to neutralized the Fear gas in her body. Raven calms down as she fell down to the floor from exhaustion from using up her powers. BeastBoy looks at the Scarecrow with an angry look on his face.**

**"What do you want from Raven?" BeastBoy shouts.**

**Scarecrow replies, "Oh just a little overdose of fear chemicals I've tranquilized her with, like this!" He said while throwing a dark from his pocket towards the green changeling, which hit him on the neck.**

**"Ouch! Dude what did you just-" As BeastBoy was about to ask, he then starts to fall down on top of Raven's stomach and dozed off quickly.**

**"Well, I should be leaving, give my best regards on Batman." Scarecrow saids as he leaves the room, leaving two unconscious Titans alone.**

**/**

**"You know, I admit that you've put up a good fight, that heat canon was unexpected. But looking at you now, it pains me to see you like this, but you must understand child, that this was all for my dear beloved wife. So I'll spare you by thawing out this heating device from your icy prison." **

**As Mr. Freeze monologues the now frozen Cyborg, he place the device on the ice, causing it to melt. As it slowly melts, Freeze leaves the room.**

**/**

**A/N**

**Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cli- (BANG!)**

**What a surprising turn of events, also I would like to point out the reason why I made Poison Ivy act like a sadistic bitch who takes pleasure on other people's pain is because I feel like Ivy wasn't evil enough. If I wrote a Batman comic or a tv series of Batman, I would make her not only obsessed with plants, but obsessed with torture. Kind of like a dominatrix, only more evil and psychotic.**

**So what was Ivy doing with Arrowette with a knife? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	12. Healing Wounds

I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe

Robin's still pinned down by Shadow. The boy wonder tries to struggle, but the bow staff still pins him to the ground while Shadow, holding the staff, stands silently while putting his foot down on Robin's knees. But then, a scream can be heard from the hallways.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin recognized that scream. Only one teammate can scream this loud from a higher volume.

He realized that Starfire was in trouble.

"Let me go!" Robin cried out, "I have to get to Starfire and my team!"

"Okay." Shadow politely said as he lets go of Robin, and then walks away from the boy wonder. "It was good stalling you from your friends, but I guess this is as much as I can do. Go help your girlfriend before it gets messy."

Robin rushed out of the room, making a note to himself that he'll deal with Shadow later.

'Don't worry Star, I'm coming!'

After Robin leaves, Two-Face, Scarecrow, and Mr. Freeze all entered in the mess hall, meeting Shadow here.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Shadow asked.

"Why yes, I've came what I want." Scarecrow answered.

"So when are we gonna leave?" Two-Face asked.

Shadow responds "Well, as long as Ivy and Joker are taking their time, I'll call Control Freak to pick us up."

/

After Starfire screamed, Joker holds her mouth still as he brings out his bloodied knife. He place the knife on her orange left cheek as he's about to give her a deep cut.

"You know, this reminds me of a story." Joker said with a Cheshire cat grin"You see, before I became uncle J, I had this girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, and she never appreciates what I do to impress her. So one night, while she was taking her shower, I tried to sneak up in her room, and I hide under the bed to surprised her. But that's where I learned, that the party pooper of an ex-girlfriend HATES surprises, it was dark when it happened, she breaks her mirror, picks up a huge shard of glass, and stabbed my face with it. So, I got out of the house, and you know what I did? I burned her house down. So the moral of the story is...never, pissed off, me!"

Starfire sheds a tear as the crazy clown opens her mouth and raised his knife to place it in her mouth. Starfire starts tearing up as the knife is about to land in her mouth, and she never gets to tell Robin how much she loved him.

That is, until a bird-a-rang hits the knife out of Joker's hand.

Joker looks up front and smiled gleefully as the 'boy blunder' is here to rescue his girlfriend.

"Well it seems your knight in green tights is here." Joker stated.

"Get away from her!" Robin said with a angry tone.

"Don't worry, uncle J was going to go anyway. TTIF, ta-ta for now!"

ZAP!

The Joker disappears without a trace. Robin wonders where did he go but scoffs it off as he comes to Starfire, whose been shaking on the floor, with some cuts and bruises on her. He held up her head to make sure she's alright.

"Star, are you okay?" He asked.

Starfire nodded and then buried her head on Robin's chest, crying loudly as Robin holds on to her. It was obvious to Robin that Starfire was terrified when she faced the Joker, which leads Robin want the Joker to be put down.

/

Outside of the building, the four villains; Killer Moth, Mumbo, Control Freak, and Mammoth, are both knocked out from the fight against the league members and Speedy.

"Man these guys are tough." Green Arrow said.

"Did anyone just heard a scream?" Black Canary asked in worry.

Batman replies, "It came from the building, there were some noises coming out from that building."

"Do you think they're alright in there?" Black Canary asked.

"I doubt it." Batman said evenly as he rushes into the building, leading Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Speedy to follow him.

/

The league and Speedy head inside the building as they split up to search the others. Speedy looked around the old office rooms and surprisingly, finds Arrowette on the floor. She was covered in bruises and red whip scars. Her costume was torn and her white skirt was ripped, and her face was filled with scratches. Speedy rushed towards her and held her on his arms.

"Arrowette wake up!" Speedy yelled.

Arrowette opens her eyes slowly and said, "My...back hurt."

Speedy is puzzled but finds his hand covered in blood from her back. Speedy turns her over to check her back by pulling the back of her shirt. What he saw was shocked in horror. Her back has not only red whip marks, but a carving on her upper back that reads BITCH, all in red lines on her back.

"W-who did this to you?" Speedy asked in an angry tone.

Arrowette slowly replies "P-Poison I-Ivy." Tears begins to fall from her eyes as Speedy shows anger on his.

/

Black Canary rushed around the building and finds two unconscious Titans lying of the floor with eachother. BeastBoy was lying on top of Raven, much to Canary's surprise, but tries to wake up Raven without her using her dark energy.

"Raven, wake up." Canary whispered.

Raven opens her eyes as she tries to get up, only to find a familiar knock-out green changeling lying across her torso. Black Canary picks up BeastBoy so Raven can move. So far, the empath was shivering as she tries to get up, but almost collapses only for Black Canary to put her arm around her shoulder.

"What happened Raven?" Canary asked.

Raven replies "I-I was facing the Scarecrow. Dinah he-he-"

"Hit you both with a fear chemical filled dart?"

The two looked up and sees Batman, Robin, and Starfire being bridally carried by the boy wonder.

"Batman, BeastBoy isn't waking up." Dinah cried out. "I think whatever was in that dart, may have put him in some deep nightmare."

Batman looked at the changeling as BeastBoy gives a struggling look on his face while he's knocked out.

"We have to examine the others to the Tower." Batman points out, "I believe there are some wounds that needs to be healed."

/

The Question finished his work by dismissing the chemical reaction bomb.

"Ah, that should do it." He sighs.

He then leaves and contact the police. A beaten up Gizmo with all of his mechanical spider limbs broken, was knocked out after battling with Question(it only last for 3 minutes). Gizmo is then zapped from the roof, disappeared without a trace.

"I guess the battles over." Question deducted.

/

Back in Titans Tower, everyone was resting at the medic bay. Raven healed all of Starfire's cuts and Arrowette's carved back. She also has to heal BeastBoy's bullet wounds, which caused the changeling to loose a lot of blood. Cyborg, now defrosted, sets up an IV to transfer some blood on BeastBoy, but all that didn't wake him up. Batman analyze that the dart BeastBoy was hit was filled with fear chemicals, but the chemicals might have caused him to black out of shock and fear. But what was the nightmare that caused BeastBoy to be put into a frozen state? That's what the team wants to know.

Arrowette wasn't doing any good either. Starfire offered her to rest in the alien girl's room. Cissie was wearing bandages all over her body, and she didn't wore her usual costume. She wore a red tank top and blue jeans. She was still tuamitise after last night's confrontation with Poison Ivy. What Ivy did to her was unforgivable, and she knew that Speedy will take this personal. But the real question remains...does Cissie want to continue being a hero?

When Starfire lends Cissie her room, it was only then that Star was too scared to come inside her own room. The Joker has given her the feeling of paranoia as she's too afraid to enter her own room. Though she does heal quickly unlike the humans of Earth, she can still feel the sharpness in her leg where it was stabbed. Star has heard many stories about the Joker, but she wouldn't known that she would confront the mad clown. It was the first time she felt deaths door was waiting for her.

As for Raven, she scoffs it off. Though she doesn't show it to her friends, but her feelings inside has given her some extreme fear. What Scarecrow has shown her was what true fear can be. The fear chemicals has caused her to go berserk. All she can think of is that next time, she's gonna kick Scarecrows butt for messing with her. But another thing came a cross in her mind, when she woke up after confronting The Scarecrow, she felt an unconscious BeastBoy lying on top of her. Since then, she felt something when he came and tries to protect her. Was she starting to like BeastBoy?

/

"Why did we let them in first?!" Green Arrow shouted.

"Calm down Oliver." Batman said while calming down the green archer. "They came into the building first, if those criminals hadn't block us from entering-"

"Those kids could've been dead!" Oliver shouted angrily. "If something happened to them, we will be held responsible. Speedy and Robin can handle villains like them, but not Arrowette. What that, that plant BITCH did to her, I'll-"

"OLLIE!" The Canary yelled at the green archer, "I know you're worried about them, and so am I. What happened to Arrowette was wrong, but when I went in, I saw Raven and BeastBoy unconscious on the floor, my heart skipped a beat. BeastBoy was bleeding and Raven was sweating in fear."

"You must've have some concerns for Raven, Dinah." Batman deducted to the blond canary.

Dinah sighs as she sits down and replies "I guess it's pretty obvious. That girl sort of reminds me of me when I inherited my powers from my mother. When I first used the canary cry, I've almost made my 3rd grade class deaf. Since then I took a vow of silence, that is until the Justice Society helped me control my canary cry. At first, I was hesitant, but with a few practices I'm a black belt."

"Dinah," Ollie puts his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're very concern for her, but we can't be these kids parents. I have Arrowette to take care of now, and Speedy won't even look me in the eye."

As the three heroes chatted more, unknowingly to them, Raven was next to the corner of the wall, overhearing the conversation. She was walking by to the medic bay to see BeastBoy, only to overhear a conversation between the adult heroes. It was only then Batman notice her behind the hallway walls.

"It's not polite to listen to other people's conversation you know." Batman stated as Raven faces the adult heroes.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was just checking up on BeastBoy-"

"Friends! Come quickly!" Starfire yelled, "BeastBoy's possessed!"

Puzzled by Starfire's claim, the heroes head towards to the medical bay. Only Robin, Speedy, and Starfire were present, while Cyborg came in as the others(minus the Question and Arrowette) came in as well. They saw BeastBoy, still sleep but is moving side by side while chanting some different language.

"usiruhusu uovu kupata kwangu." He chanted.

/

A/N

What is happening to BeastBoy? Well cliffhanger man, cliffhanger.

Actually, I'm sorry for not making Cyborg, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze not interesting, so I'm gonna promise you, that I'll make sure to give these guys more story.

Next chapter, is BeastBoy being possessed by something? Stay tuned to find out.

Please review and fav!


	13. Bad Dreams

I do not own Teen Titans or anyone else from the DC universe.

/

In the medic bay, Starfire is checking on BeastBoy's heart rate, which is beating slowly, not good. Robin and Speedy both sits on on medic bay seats and discussed about what happened.

"I'm going to kill Ivy." Speedy said in an angry tone.

"Speedy," Robin called, "You know we can't kill criminals, but your right. I'm going to pound Joker for what he did to Star." He said while pounding his fist.

"Why does Batman sends these guys to Arkham?" Speedy asked, "It's obvious that they're beyond help! They should be locked up in Blacks gate prison and deserves the chair!"

Robin simply replies "I know what you mean, but Arkham is the only place that keeps super villains like Joker and Ivy in check. Putting them in a real prison will only increased the body count. And Batman claims that killing them will never accomplished anything. It will just show that we're no better than them."

Robin has a point, but Speedy won't have it. He vows to make sure Gotham's fearsome five doesn't lay a finger on his comrades.

But the two boys changed their attention when they hear BeastBoy struggling in his sleep. His heart rate is beating faster, and BeastBoy is sweating faster. The changeling then mutters some sort of other language.

"Hapana, kupata mbali na mimi! Sitaki kufa!" He muttered.

This scared Starfire when she rushed out of the room to call out the league and Raven and Cyborg.

"Friends! Come quickly! BeastBoy's possessed!"

As soon as everyone(minus Question and Arrowette) gets to the med bay, they saw BeastBoy moving side by side and speaking some native language.

"usiruhusu uovu kupata kwangu." He chanted.

**"What's he saying?" Speedy wondered.**

**The Dark Knight answered "It's Swahili, it seems BeastBoy is chanting some Swahili prayer from East Africa."**

**The Titans were surprised at what Batman deducted. His reputation as the worlds greatest detective wasn't just for show. But another thing that shocked them was that they never knew BeastBoy's past.**

**"Hold up!" Cyborg interrupts "Are you saying the little grass stain was raised in Africa?"**

**"He never told you guys?" Batman stated. "He must be secretive about his past."**

**Raven steps aside and comes towards the struggling changeling.**

**Robin asked the empath, "Raven, what are you-"**

**"I'm going to try to get inside his mind." Raven said as she place her hands on BeastBoy's head, "If I can channel into his mind and find the fear and channel it out of his head."**

**"Raven, are you sure you can do this?" Black Canary asked with concern.**

**"Don't worry, Dinah, whatever he's experiencing can't be as worse than what I have to experience."**

**Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, it's BB we're talking about, what kind of nightmares is he experiencing anyway? Meat?" Robin elbowed Cyborg's arm because of that remark.**

**As Raven place her hands on BeastBoy's head, she starts chanting "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." As she continues her chanting, her soul-self has projected out of her body and then enters inside BeastBoy's head.**

**/**

**Raven, in her soul self, projected inside the changeling's mind. What she saw wasn't a nightmare, it was his memories.**

**She projects somewhere in a jungle-like place, which puzzled Raven. She then saw three people, one male and two women and a little boy traveling in the woods.**

**'Who are these people?' The soul-self questioned. 'And that little boy...Garfield?'**

**The memories fast forward as Raven saw another image of the struggling boy. She saw the male adult and his wife on his bed side. **

**'Could they be his...parents?'**

**The father picks up a needle and insert it on the little boy's neck, which has bite marks. The boy then starts changing. His skin is turning green, his fangs grew, and his blond hair turned dark green.**

**'It is BeastBoy.' Raven figured it out. 'But what happened to the other woman?'**

**The memories then starts fast forwarding again, this time, Raven saw a sinking boat in the blood filled river, and on land was the little green boy, witnessing the sight.**

**'Oh Azar...' The empath gasp at the sight. What she just saw was the little green boy, crying after witnessing his parents death. 'I can't believe this is Garfield's memory...'**

**The memories flashed forward as Raven saw multiple people, throwing rocks at the little changeling. Calling him names like 'freak', 'abomination', and 'an insult to nature.'**

**'Why...why are people treating him like this? He's just a little boy.'**

**The empath travelled to another memory, this time, it was the Doom Patrol, rescuing Garfield from the slums.**

**"Mentos, I think we should take him with us." Rita said to her husband.**

**Mentos agreeably replies "I agree, this kid could be helpful in our battle against the Brotherhood of Evil."**

**The empath then travels to other multiple memories, watching the Doom Patrol battling other enemies, but one memory has her wish she wouldn't see.**

**She saw BeastBoy, strapped inside a room, being tortured by the hands of Madame Rouge. **

**"Now BeastBoy, you shall tell me what's the Doom Patrol's secrets?" The elastic mistress asked as she electrocuted the poor, defenseless changeling.**

**'No...' Raven denies as she witnessed to torture. She travels away from that memory and past trough the time BeastBoy left the Doom Patrol.**

**Raven then finds other memories of the time the Titans first form together. Memories then fast forward the time Terra came. Raven was well aware that Terra was BeastBoy's crush, but then she finds the one memory BeastBoy wished he forget.**

**It was at the carnival.**

**The empath watched as she witnessed BeastBoy trying to protect Terra from Slade, but that was the point where he realized that Terra betrayed him and the Titans. Raven never forgiven her after she broke his heart. But the memories fast forward to the time the Beast has appeared. Raven saw the Beast battling Adonis and to her in expectations, the Beast charged in at her.**

**Raven then uses her soul self to use her powers to contained the Beast, making the Beast disappeared without a trace.**

**But it wasn't over...**

**The empath then saw BeastBoy, lying on the floor, crying. The empath tries to go to him, but then she saw bodies. She saw every body of the Titans, and the Doom Patrol, all bloodied and dead.**

**'Who...who could've done this?' She questioned.**

**But it was then, she saw BeastBoy, covered in his friends blood, and his mouth was covered in blood, while eating her.**

**It was Raven.**

**/**

**The soul self projected out of BeastBoy's mind and heads towards Raven. She hits the wall and falls down to the floor. Black Canary and Speedy were close, so they helped her up.**

**"Raven, are you okay?" Canary asked while holding Raven, "What happened in his-"**

**Dinah paused as she saw Raven, covered in tears. To the surprise for everyone, including Batman, Raven was tearing up and lay on Black Canary's chest. Dinah holds the crying empath and frolics her hair.**

**"Dinah, he..he was." Raven crackly said as she was crying.**

**"It's okay Raven." Dinah calmly said as she rubs Raven's hair.**

**BeastBoy slowly calms down and starts sleeping peacefully. His heart rate became normal and his pulse seems to have calmed down. **

**"What happened in there?" Speedy wondered.**

**"Garfield Mark Logan has a tragic background I do believe."**

**Everyone turns their attention the the faceless man, Question.**

**"How do you know BeastBoy's full name?" Robin asked the faceless man.**

**"I'm a conspiracy theorist, I know everything from people, places, and mysteries. Circus boy."**

**Robin is ticked by that remark, The Question not only knew his past life, but knows BeastBoy's past.**

**"What do you know about BB?" Asked Cyborg while pointing at the Question in suspicion.**

**"Mary and Mark Logan were scientists looking for the cure for the Sakutia virus only contacted on animals. They brought their son, Garfield Mark Logan, age 6, with them on their travels. One day, in their stay at the Swahili village, Garfield had a faithful encounter with a rare green monkey. The monkey bit him and to the horror of his parents, Garfield contacted the Sakutia virus from the green monkey. His parents worried for their son, so Mark Logan uses an untested cure for the virus on his son. Garfield lives, but the cure and the monkey bite has caused him to turn green and gain the abilities of changing into different kinds of animals. But then, there was an...unfortunate incident. The Logan's had another traveling companion, Dr. Lily Rosemary, who only joined them to steal their research. When they're on a boat ride to travel, Dr. Rosemary had the boat rigged with explosions. When Mary Logan figures that out, she warned her husband and told Garfield to fly away from the boat. The little green boy escapes, but witnessed the boat he just got on, exploded, leaving his parents to die."**

**The whole room was shocked by BeastBoy's tragic story. Everyone was silent by Question's story. **

**Robin and Batman looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Both can relate to BeastBoy's past as they both lost their parents at a young age. Their deceased parents became their reason to bring criminals to justice. Robin finally figures out what Raven saw in his mind; Scarecrow made him relived his worst memories with the dart full of fear chemicals.**

**Cyborg couldn't believed his best friend, his little brother, has such a tragic past. Cyborg never expected something this sad coming from his green buddy. It made the tin man feels anxious about BeastBoy's dilemma. The amount of guilt for all the Tofu and Meat fights has hit him hard.**

**Starfire is worried about her little brother. She always wish that BeastBoy will share his past to everyone. She already knew Robin's past as he told her about his days before he was Robin, she learned about Cyborg's during that time he infiltrated the HIVE academy, and learns about Raven's during their battle with Trigon. All she knows about BeastBoy's was his time in the Doom Patrol, but she didn't know how he got his powers. Starfire wishes to see her little brother's smile if he wakes up.**

**Raven feels regret, and anger. She regrets from all the times he tries to make her laugh at his jokes and she ignores it. Back then she finds him immature, crude, and annoying, but all of that was to cover his sadness and loneliness. She feels angry because of that Dr. Rosemary, who killed his parents, and Scarecrow who darted him to relived a recurring nightmare. She swore that she'll make Scarecrow pay.**

**"I never knew this guy had a tragic past." Speedy broke silence.**

**"I hear that some people always cover their feelings by being the funny guy." Question stated. "That's why it's called major depression disorders. Known comedians like Jim Carrey and Patton Oswalt suffers from depression the same way your green friend does."**

**Raven gets up from Black Canary's arms as she walked out of the medic bay.**

**"Friend Raven," Starfire called out to her "where are you going?"**

**"I need to be alone for a while, Star. I'll be in my room."**

**As Raven leaves, Black Canary tries come to her, but Batman stops her. They both know that she needed some downtime. And so does the team.**

**/**

**Raven enters her dark room. She took off her blue cloak and levitates it in her closet. She took off her shoes and lay on her bed. She felt tired from all the stuff happening today, if only things couldn't get any worse.**

**Suddenly she heard a noise in her room.**

**Raven gets up as she hears the mysterious noise going on around. She looked around the room, search inside her closet, but she found nothing. That is until a flash of light blinded her. She backs away for a bit, but something grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to the wall. The mysterious figure pulls out something electric and electrocuted Raven, making her scream of agony.**

**"I'm going to show you true fear."**

**Raven recognized the voice immediately and tries to get back up, but the man pushes her the ground and starts strangling her.**

**"L-Light..." Raven whispered.**

**/**

**A/N**

**This is not looking good for Raven.**

**Here's another note I would like to add. The Question knows who everyone is. He knows Superman is Clark Kent, he knows about Robin's past, and he knows whose pulling the strings on network television. He's a conspiracy theorist after all.**

**Review please and share this story to your friends.**


	14. Long Night

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe.

/

**The five villains sat on a table, playing poker as they celebrate their victory over the Teen Titans. They were lucky that they didn't fight Batman and his vigilante friends, but they were lucky Shadow and Control Freak helped them escape.**

**"Boy, I was this close to shove that knife in her face!" Joker blurted out.**

**"Well I have my fun." Poison Ivy gloats as she folds her cards. "That archer girl was fun to toy with."**

**"By toying with, you mean carving her back with a rusty blade?" Scarecrow points out.**

**Ivy replies "Oh don't give me that look, she's my 12th girl I've carved today and besides, didn't you had fun by exposing fear gas on that witch?"**

**"Why yes." Scarecrow confessed "But I've send someone to show her what true fear is. Fold." Scarecrow fold his cards down.**

**"Who did you send?" Two-Face asked.**

**"Oh, one of my...patients."**

**/**

**"Hey Cy, how are you feeling?" Robin asked while they're still in the medic bay.**

**Cyborg replies "Well my circuits feels a little icy, but I think I'll manage. Next time I meet Freeze, I'll have to upgrade my heat cannon to 200 degrees!"**

**Only Cyborg, Robin, and Speedy are in the medical bay to watch over BeastBoy. Starfire went to the common room to make some Tofu for the changeling, but with Batman's help. Black Canary and Green Arrow are walking in the halls to see Raven. Question on the other hand, is somewhere else.**

**"So what made Starfire think BeastBoy's possessed?" Speedy asked them.**

**Robin responds "Well, it was movie night and Starfire picked out the Exorcist since she finds it interesting. I guess that's how she got the idea."**

**Speedy gives the Boy Wonder a smirk.**

**Suddenly, BeastBoy starts struggling again. The three tries to calm him down. "Yo BB, calm down!"**

**"Trouble...someone's...here..." He mumbled, which concerns Robin. But then, BeastBoy starts growing.**

**/**

**"Are you sure about this?" Green Arrow asked the blonde bird.**

**"Ollie, I'm about as concerned for her as you are concerned for Arrowette. If I can talk to her about what-"**

**A scream can be heard from the halls as the two rushed in. It came from Raven's room. The Green Arrow uses his trick arrows to disable the lock access, since Raven always keeps her room locked whenever she wants to be alone. The door hovers and finds Doctor Light strangling Raven to the ground.**

**"Stay away from her!" Black Canary shouted as she kicks Doctor Light out of Raven. Dinah picks up Raven and lets Er catch her breath.**

**"Raven, are you alright?" She called out. Raven then cries on Dinah's shoulder as Dinah covers Raven with her blue jacket. **

**Doctor Light was about to get up, but soon is pounded in the face by the green archer.**

**"Ow!" Light shouted, "Who are you? This has nothing to do with-"**

**"Shut up, you sicko!" Ollie said as he continues to beat Doctor Light to the ground. Black Canary carries Raven away from her room while Green Arrow knocks out Doctor Light. Batman steps in to stop Ollie before he did worse.**

**"Oliver, stop!" The Dark Knight yelled as he grabs Green Arrows fist.**

**Green Arrow looked at his brooding and intimidating friend as he calm down. Batman saw Doctor Light's face, all beaten and bruised up. The Dark Knight handcuffed Doctor Light while Green Arrow stands up and put his mind at ease.**

**But the night isn't over yet.**

**As soon as Black Canary takes Raven to the med bay, she saw Cyborg fell onto the floor.**

**"Cyborg!" Black Canary yelled, "What happened?"**

**The tin man gets up and replies "Uh...BeastBoy woke up, and he sort of grew."**

**"What do you mean?" Raven whispered as she turns her head away from Black Canary's arms and looked as she sees Robin and Speedy battling a huge, green, beast.**

**The Beast is back.**

**The Beast pushed Robin as he tries to tranquilized him. But he and Speedy couldn't contain the turmoil when the Beast runs wild. The Beast then spots Raven, being carried by Black Canary, making the Beast thinking that she's being kidnapped.**

**"BeastBoy wait!" Raven cried out, "Dinah is just taking me to the med bay!"**

**The Beast didn't listen as he charged in to rescue Raven, causing Black Canary to run away while carrying Raven. Luckily, Question shows up with a tranquilizer gun and shoots multiple tranquilizers on the green Beast. The Beast then gets drowsy and starts falling down to the ground, sleeping. The Beast shrinks back to BeastBoy, but the little green changeling looks different now. His feet grew bigger to the point that he can never wear shoes, and his toenails and fingernails are now claws. He now has dark green fur all over his body, besides his face, hands, chest, and feet. His ears grew more cat like, his eyes are now cat like, and he now has a tail. The scrawny changeling has some muscle tone and grew a foot taller than Raven.**

**/**

**Everyone grew tired after that night. BeastBoy and Raven are now in the med bay, Raven is under a healing trance while BeastBoy sleeps after the multiple tranquilizers he's been hit. Speedy questions Robin about why did BeastBoy transformed into the Beast, but the boy wonder scoffs him off and told him he'll tell him later, as soon as to figure out how to explain it to Batman about BeastBoy's...condition. Cyborg went back to his room for recharging, while Green Arrow checks up on Cissie to see if she's ok. Black Canary stays at Raven's side, while Batman brings Doctor Light to jail. As for Starfire, well she has no clue what just happened as she was too busy making a Tofu sandwich for BeastBoy. As she came to the halls, it was pretty much a mess. Also the Question isn't around. Typical.**

**It was a long night for everyone.**

**/**

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter was so rushed. I just want to finished the whole arc to start a new one. The next arc will be a life changing experience for the team.**

**I have an idea for BeastBoy's new evolved form and how he'll adapted to it.**

**Poison Ivy will be an interesting villain, making her more Ax Crazy, upping her sadistic side to eleven. Making her personality something straight out of Mean Girls or The Heathers.**

**Will Speedy seeks revenge on Ivy? Will BeastBoy wake up? Where the hell is Question when you need him?**

**Next time. For now, follow and review.**


	15. In the Sunrise

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else in the DC universe.

/

Cissie wakes from Starfire's room. She looks around the room and finds Silkie sleeping next to her. But no signs of Starfire. She still felt the sores on her back after last nights encounter with Poison Ivy. Her back doesn't have any scars, thanks to Raven's healing powers. But the memories of being tortured by Poison Ivy has left a toll on her. She can still feel the thorns from Ivy's vine whip, and the knife she used to carve her back.

As she gets up, she saw her mentor, Green Arrow, lying next to the door, sleeping. She knew he was worried about her safety since her mom's passing, as she's been his partner for a year now.

When Cissie walks towards the halls, she heard yelling coming from the Med bay direction. She rush in to check it out and saw Robin and Starfire trying to calm BeastBoy down.

"BeastBoy, calm down!" Robin said, "It's just a new look."

"New look?" Said BeastBoy evenly, "I have a tail now! I look more like an animal then my human like appearance. Now I can't wear shoes now."

"But friend BeastBoy, Cyborg has already did a check up before you're awake, he said that your powers are evolving."

"Evolve?" BeastBoy looked at his hands "So my DNA is, mutating?"

"Not quite." Suddenly, Batman appears behind Cissie, which startled her. The Dark knight is holding some stable compound shot. "You're DNA is just stabilizing for now, this shot will help you stable you're mutation, meaning you won't grow into anything primal." Batman inserts the component on BeastBoy's arm, which makes the green changeling calm down.

Cissie tries to walk away from the Med bay, but Starfire spots her. The Tamaranean girl rushed towards a scared Cissie. But as soon as Cissie tries to run, Starfire already caught her and embraced Cissie with her famous bone crushing hug.

"Friend Cissie!" Starfire called out, "It's wonderful that you've awakened! Are you feeling better after what happened last night?"

Cissie's expression changed to worry, as Robin and Cyborg came out to check on Cissie. "I feel fine Starfire." That's all she said.

But Robin step in to ask "Cissie, after what happened to you last night, do you feel like continuing being a hero?"

Cissie's blue eyes starts turning blank for a minute. What Ivy did to her was unforgivable, Cissie can still feel the carvings on her back even though Raven healed it off, but she can still feel the scars on her back.

"You should quit while your ahead." BeastBoy said while standing on the halls. "What Ivy did to you may have did some more damage to you. You can handle fighting villains as long as Green Arrow saves your skin, but when you're alone you became a target for your enemies."

**Cissie is shocked by what the green changeling had just said. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" She was really angry.**

**"All I'm saying is that you should think about what's good for you. Because right now, with those maniacs from Gotham are running around the streets, and we were all lucky to make it out alive. So for your own good, think about the situation, cause the next time, we won't be around here to protect you."**

**Cissie punched BeastBoy in the nose, causing him to almost fall to the floor. **

**"Easy girl!" Cyborg said while restraining her. Cissie shoves of Cyborg as she walks out. Cissie was pissed after what BeastBoy told her. **

**Robin, Cyborg, Batman, and Starfire looked at BeastBoy in wonder. **

**"Are you alright friend BeastBoy?" Starfire asked as she helps up BeastBoy.**

**"Yeah, I'll live." His nose wasn't broken from the punch.**

**"Man B, don't you think your being a little harsh on the girl?"**

**"I guess, but that's just my opinion. I mean, we all experienced some traumatic moment after a battle. Almost getting killed, tortured, and having your bones broken! That's why most heroes quit the job and go on with their life. I've devoted myself for the titans for years and-"**

**"Garfield." A voice called out to his name. The green changeling turns and saw Raven, with her blue hair all messy and she's only wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts. "Can we talk, somewhere private."**

**BeastBoy nodded yes, leaving the other Titans dumbfounded when they saw Raven and BeastBoy walking towards the halls. **

**"Robin." Batman broke silence, "I think we need to talk too."**

**/**

**In Slade's underground base, the remaining HIVE members; Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Billy Numerous, are watering plants for Poison Ivy while she's...playing with Kitten. All they could hear is screams from the other side.**

**####################**

**"UUUUUGGHHH."**

_SLAP!_

**"Quit squirming you little tramp!"**

**"Hey Red, Kitty's cryin' again!"**

**"Then knock her out, kick her stomach if she's in that much of pain!"**

**####################**

**"Why did we agree to this, Gizmo?" Mammoth asked the small evil genius.**

**"Shut it, bolts for brains! These guys have way too much loose screws, but in order to stay alive we have no choice but be accomplishments so that crazy homicidal clown won't send us to the incinerator." Gizmo looked scared when he reminisces what happened to Kid Wykkyd.**

**See-More stops watering the plants "I just wish Jinx would bail us out." **

**Gizmo responds "Don't say her name you nitwit!"**

**"Oh my, you boys did a good job watering my babies."**

**The nervous HIVE boys looked at their new boss. Poison Ivy's organic gloves are covered in blood stains. Whatever she did to Kitten, wasn't pretty.**

**"Y-yes Empress Ivy." See-More greeted her with royalty.**

**"Empress?" Ivy wondered, "I haven't been called Empress since Gotham. I know, you boys deserve a break. How about we go out to outer reach of the city, and make sure nobody recognized us. We can also bring Harley along."**

**The boys are surprised by Poison Ivy's offer of going out of town. For once they felt a bit relief. Guess some villains from Gotham can be social.**

**"And once we're out, I think I would like to meet this Jinx girl I hear about."**

**Then everything hits the fan so quickly.**

**/**

**A/N**

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUN!**

**Didn't expect that, didn't ya? Next chapter, what does Raven want to talk to BeastBoy about? What is Batman's question? What's Cissie's choices? And what's Ivy planning for Jinx?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Review and follow please!**


	16. Break Time and Outing

I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else in the DC universe.

/

The four Gotham villains remains in a lounge made by Slade for the villains. Mr. Freeze is watching a soap opera called 'Love and the Devious' on the jumbo screen, Joker and Scarecrow are playing ping pong, and Two-Face is playing pool with Johnny Rancid, Mad Mod, and Punk Rocket(the three villains are forced to play with their lives at stake).

"Boy is this relaxing!" Joker said while hitting the ping pong ball. "With Sladey as our benefactor, wouldn't you agree Crane?"

Scarecrow hits the ball back to Joker, "I agree my friend, we have shown the Titans how fearful we are. This city's villains are too quirky and cartoonish to be even considered villains!"

Joker replies "I know, right? These guys have the most boring back stories. Control Freak is just a couch potato, that Johnny Ranch-dipping fellow is just a street thug, and I have no idea what's Mad Mod's story."

"I was New England's top fashion designer you git- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mad Mod screamed as he's being electrocuted by the collars made by Joker to keep their henchmen in line. Mod lives, but is too injured to play. Two-Face flips his coin to decide Mod's faith.

"Congratulations Mad Mod, you live." Two-Face said, "Wintergreen, make sure you take that British red head to the infirmary."

"Hmm, where's Harley?" Joker asked, "I haven't seen her all day?"

"I recall that Poison Ivy took her along with the HIVE boys for an outing." Freeze told.

"What?" Joker said with an angry tone, but then calms down. "Oh well, as long as they don't get caught or seen by civilians. Oh who am I kidding, they're gonna kill them anyway! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

/

BeastBoy never expected this. He never expected an ambush when he was traveling around the globe while recruiting new members of the Teen Titans, he never expected when that time Cyborg beats him in 'Mega Crashers 4', but when Raven wants to talk to him in private, he thought they could talk up on the roof.

But he never expected to come inside her room.

Raven's room was as dark and creepy the last time he went(See the episode Nevermore), the room has the same scent of herbal tea and the scent of candles. BeastBoy was aware of the Doctor Light's attack on Raven, and he owes Black Canary and Green Arrow for saving her, if they didn't hacked in the lock access in her room, Raven wouldn't be here right now.

"Okay Rae, what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

Raven sighs "I...know what happened to you in Africa."

BeastBoy's eyes were wide open by Raven's confession, "So does the others know about how I got my...powers?"

"Yes. But it was The Question that told us."

"God, does that faceless jerk background check on us?"

Raven giggled a little, which surprised BeastBoy to hear her laugh.

"Listen, after what happened last night, I've been thinking about what you said and well, I would like to train in combat with Dinah."

"That's great, Rae!" BeastBoy was proud of Raven.

"It's thanks to you Gar. I've been stubborn because I've only rely on my powers over psychical training. That's why I couldn't defend myself when Scarecrow darted me with fear chemicals, and Doctor Light attacking me. But that won't ever happened again. I'm going to be stronger this time, not by magic, but my strength."

"I'm proud of you Rae." He said while smiling, "Now what's the other thing you want to talk about?"

Raven heads towards her dresser and picks up a mirror. BeastBoy recognized it was the same mirror he and Cyborg once entered that leads to a portal that contains her emotions.

/

Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Robin are all at the entryway of the Tower. It was about time Robin told his mentor about what happened to BeastBoy. Ollie and Dinah are here cause they're curious about the situation, while Speedy's here for questions.

"Now," Batman scoffs "I want to know everything you know what happened to BeastBoy when he changed into 'the Beast' as you called it. I want to know if this is something The League should be concerned."

Robin sweats as he's nervous about the demanding tone by his former mentor, but he calms down and sighs "Look, I know BeastBoy. He's a great friend. He's an important part of the team and will never hurt everyone. The Beast is a loose cannon, mindless, and wild, but won't dare harmed any of us, especially Raven. You could say she's more of his...his-"

"Love?" said Dinah as Robin gives a what? look at the blond beau. "I think 'the Beast' may have some protective instincts for her."

Speedy interrupts "Wait, so are you saying the kid who makes lame puns has some puppy love for the girl who doesn't give a crap? That'll never-"

"Anyways" cut-off Batman, "the stabilized compound I gave not only stabled his mutated genes, but shutting off any primal stages BeastBoy might developed."

"Meaning, BeastBoy won't turned into the Beast ever again?" Asked the boy wonder as Batman nodded. "That's great news. Now I want to talk to you about something what happened last night at the building."

"Proceed."

"When the Titans split up, I was looking around the building until I was ambushed and stalled by this masked guy."

"Was it Red-X?" Speedy asked as he's well aware of the wanted thief Red-X.

"No, this guy claims to be Slade's new apprentice. He calls himself Shadow."

/

"Doncha wanna see her?"

"We would, but she doesn't want to see us."

"Shut it, cyclops!"

"Calm down boys, me and Harley would be delighted to have a chat with your former teammate."

"Yeah, if she's not hanging around with that Kid Flash fella."

"Wait, she's dating Flash's kid?"

"Wait, are ya sayin Kid Flash is The Flash's sonny boy?"

"No Billy, she means he's the Flash's former sidekick."

"Looks like we have to bring something for that Flash kid, right Harley?"

"Oh, I know watcha mean, Red."

/

"The view is beautiful Wally." Said the pink headed girl as she watched the view of Jump City from a hotel room. "Just how on Earth did you get a room like this?"

Kid Flash, while eating some pizza, replies in fast pace "Oh you know, when you save a cat that was stuck in a tree, turns out the owner of that cat belongs to a little girl who turns out to be the daughter of this hotel's manager and this is his showing of thanks when I told him I want to do something special for my girlfriend. And here we are!" He finished.

Jinx giggled as she holds another slice of pizza "Your sweet sometimes Wally. Now since its just the two of us..."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Jinx? Cause its working."

The two embraced each other as they fall onto the hotel bed. As they lie down on top of the hotel bed, they share a kiss.

But it got interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Hotel service." Said a deep female voice.

"Must be the pizza guy." Kid Flash rushed to the door. When he opens, he felt a kick on his stomach, causing him to hit the floor. Jinx gasp as she saw two grown women, one whose wearing a red and black full body outfit with white make up and bells on her head to look like a jester, and the other is a red head woman, skin is as greenish pale, and wears an dark green organic leotard.

"We're the special entertainment!" Said Harley as she holds a rubber chicken.

Jinx looked at the fallen Kid Flash, whose still aching from the kick Harley gave him. "OK, who are these women?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Jinx, I seriously never saw these girls before," Kid Flash answered, "but I know full well that those two are notorious in Gotham."

"So they're criminals? What are they doing here in Jump and what do they want from us?"

"Oh honey," Poison Ivy steps in, "we all came here to finally meet the former HIVE-5 member, Jinx isn't it?"

Jinx's eyes were wide opened as she sees behind the plant woman and the jester girl are four figures. She has recognized them as her former teammates. Back when she was a criminal.

The HIVE gang. All here with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

"Guys..." Jinx gasp as she noticed a member left, "Wait, where's Kid Wykkyd?"

Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, and Billy Numerous all shut their eyes and See-More's eye starts tearing up.

"I'm afraid the Wicked Boy is not with us anymore." Said Harley as she throws a black cape that belongs to their deceased comrade, making Jinx shocked in horror. "Mr. J really did a number on that boy, all because he decided not to speak."

"But it was really fun to watch you know." Ivy added, showing a gleeful smile on her face. "If he just answer Jokers question. It's his fault that he's mute."

Jinx charged in with anger. Pink energy orbs coming out of her hands as she charged in on the Ivy, but to her surprised, a huge fist pound straight at her. She hit the wall, hard. Her eyes opened and saw who punched her: Mammoth.

"I'm Sorry Jinx." The big Goliath apologized to her "I'm so, so, sorry!" His tears starts to flow, making Jinx concerned.

"Then why did you attack me?" She whispered as a drip of blood starts dripping out of her mouth.

Mammoth replies "We don't have a choice, somehow they're controlling us to do it."

Jinx's eyes focused on the other three. All she could see is the sad faces on them, all they can do is watch as Jinx falls onto the ground.

Kid Flash got up and head straight to Mammoth, but the big guy quickly pounded his fist at the speedster, making Kid Flash to hit the kitchen area of the room, knocking him unconscious.

"Harley, go give the speedster kid those special collars Slade lend us."

'Collars...Slade...?' Jinx thought.

Harley summer salt her way to a fallen Kid Flash and placed a collar around his neck. "These collars Mr. S gave us can nullify superpowers ya know?"

'I have to...call help...' Jinx saw a handbag near the corner of the wall. 'Of course! Whenever there's trouble...you know who to call...that's what Robin always say..." She crawls towards her handbag which has her communicator inside it. She soon reached her arm towards her handbag even though she has a broken rib. 'Almost...there...'

But her hand was stopped as its being stepped on green heals. Jinx screamed of agony as Poison Ivy rubs her heals on the poor girls hand.

"Trying to call help?" Ivy tsking at the pink haired girl, "only the weak calls for help. Billies, tie her up. And Mammoth, be a dear and break the speedster's legs." She smiled gleefully.

Mammoth comes towards Kid Flash as the kid speedster is powerless with the collar on. Mammoth grabs Kid Flash from the feet and raised him up in the air. It was then, he puts down the yellow speedster towards his huge knee, and a loud snap can be heard from Kid Flash's legs, and a scream of pain can be heard. Jinx stares the shock and horror as she saw the only person she loved, fallen to the ground.

The two Billies roped Jinx's wrists and ankles so she won't escaped "So what, are you here to take me with you?"

Ivy replies "Not really, you see I have heard that you left your old gang to join the Teen Titans, I knew I have to do something to teach you a lesson about betraying your friends for some kid speedster. And I'm gonna make them watch to see your humiliation."

Ivy pulls out her thorn whip while she picks up the bounded Jinx. She turns her over and tore the back of her dark purple shirt off. Ivy raised her whip and hits her with it, causing Jinx to scream in pain.

"Maybe 13 lashes will be enough for you."

The whip cracks continues while the HIVE boys stood frozen and paralyzed when they watched their former friend, heck she's like their big sister to them, getting lashes from the psychotic plant woman.

WHIP!

There's nothing they could do but stood their, tearing up.

WHIP!

Kid Flash is already knocked out.

WHIP!

If Mammoth could stop her.

WHIP!

If See-More can not see Jinx's pain.

WHIP!

If Billy hadn't tied her up.

WHIP!

If Gizmo makes a move to rescue her.

WHIP!

But if they did, Ivy will kill them.

Jinx falls down of exhaustion from all the lashes from the thorn covered whip. Her back is now covered in bloody whip marks. "Well that's about 13 lashes, but I don't think it's enough." Ivy pulls out a knife and crouch down behind Jinx.

"What are ya doin you grass-loving-" Gizmo's mouth is covered by Harley.

"If you are good little boys, maybe Ivy will let pinky live." She whispered.

Ivy placed the knife on Jinx's back. It was then the boys realized what Ivy's doing. She was carving her back.

"STOP!" Shout Billy, "I don think I could take dis. I'm gonna rescue Jinx and turn over a new leaf-YYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Billy Numerous felt pain in his heart as he falls down to the ground. Blood starts pouring out of his mouth.

Billy Numerous is deceased.

Jinx's screams continues as Ivy continues to carve on her back. "This makes you my 13th girl I've carved." She said as she finished the carving.

/

Arrowette is at the training room lifting weights. She has been doing it for 30 times over, with no rest.

"How are you doing?" Said the orange haired archer that came into the room. He sees Cissie lifting some weights, 50 tons perhaps.

"Doing fine." She replies.

"Good." Speedy said evenly "Hope what happened to you last night won't affect you. You know, if you don't want to work in the hero business anymore, but it's definitely your choice."

She glared at Speedy for the moment and sighs "Roy, I've been thinking about what am I going to do. I'm not quitting the hero business."

"That's good." Speedy said with his eyes wide opened.

"Yes, last night made me realized that these villains shouldn't be taken lightly. I was whipped by Poison Ivy when I was down. She told me if I don't scream, she'll let me live, so she can torture me, whip me, and carved me. That's when I realized how weak and defenseless I am."

"Cissie, you're not-"

"I've come to realize it. Batman and the Justice League takes lightly on these criminals. 'They need rehabilitation' this, 'We should let the law deal with them' that, a load of bull if I have to say."

Cissie picks up one of her trick arrows to glare at them "Those criminals needs to be put down. Starting with Poison Ivy."

Speedy looked at her with concern "Cissie, what are you-"

"Next time, I'm planning on killing that plant-bitch." Her eyes showed anger. Speedy is surprised by her expression, he wants to take revenge on Poison Ivy for her, but she wants to take Poison Ivy's life.

This is going to be complicated.

/

A/N

Wow. The last two parts are kind of dark. This has to be my most longest chapter I wrote.

So stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh and Review and comment please.


	17. Emotions

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come here again." Said the green changeling whose not in Raven's room anymore. When Raven picked up the aforementioned mirror from her dresser and showed it to BeastBoy, he got sucked into the mirror that leads him to Nevermore. Once he's landed, he is greeted by all of Raven's emotions.

"Beasty Boy!" Happy jumped on him like a tiger. "Since when are you so fluffy?" She said while rubbing her face on his chest, causing BeastBoy to blush.

"Happy, let go of BeastBoy so he can get up." Said Wisdom while picking up Happy from BeastBoy.

"Salutations, Garfield." Knowledge greets BeastBoy by shaking his hand. "We've been expecting you to be here."

"You mean Raven's expecting you to be here." Rude said while digging her ears for earwax.

"Uh..." BeastBoy said as he's puzzled by Raven's different emotion clones of her.

Knowledge quickly respond "Oh I don't think you know us yet. Well you've already met Happy, Timid, and Brave. I'm Knowledge, I'm the one in yellow. The orange one is Wisdom, the one in brown is Rude, and the purple one is Affection."

Affection comes towards BeastBoy and gives the furry green guy a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you, Garfield."

BeastBoy is blushing from Affection's hug, so Wisdom pulls her away. "Anyway, it's come this when-"

"Wait a minute." The green changeling cuts-off the orange caped Raven "What do you mean you were all expecting me here?"

All the emotions looked at him with concern, while Wisdom continues "We all wanted you to talk to you about your...feelings."

/

Starfire walks towards the Ops room while holding Silkie to feed. "Ok Silkie, it's time for lunch. I have made you some zorkaberry hooplaf. When the Ops room door hissed open, she saw Speedy watching the news for any reports on Gotham villains. Star puts Silkie on the kitchen table and floats towards the archer.

Speedy looks concerned. His face shows he's worried about something else.

"Are you alright friend Speedy?" Starfire asked him.

Speedy looks up at the Tamaranean girl as she startled him "I'm fine, Star. I guess I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Then why do you look so...worried about something? Is it because of the Green Arrow?"

"No Star, it's just..." Speedy sighs for a moment. "It's Arrowette."

"Is there something wrong with friend Arrowette?" Starfire asked.

"No Star, she's fine. It's the state she's in right now. She's already up in the training room lifting weights."

"That's glorious! But why are you so sad?"

"Like I said, it's the state she's in right now. I'm afraid she's-"

Just then, a news bulletin appears on the tv screen:

"Just this morning around the Jump City hotel district, a sight at one of the hotel wall are three figure all have vines tied to their wrist. We've identified the figures..."

Speedy and Starfire all looked in shocked as they get a glimpse at the three figures on TV. Speedy picks up his communicator and contact Robin. "Robin, you and everyone needs to be look at this, NOW!"

/

Back in Nevermore, BeastBoy is lying on a couch shaped like a raven's wing, around him are the emotions.

"I guess what you all were trying to say is that all the stuff that's happening to me since I was young, was because I was under depression?" He asked them.

Knowledge swiftly replies "Well that's what we've theorized Garfield."

"You've been acting like a goofball all these years as a cover up of your depressed little self." Rude's words struck a cord.

"I'm so sorry that I treat you wrong, and I'm sorry that I'm not as attractive as Dinah, and I'm sorry that I never realized your depressing past." Timid keeps on apologizing.

"Ok Timid, I forgive you, for the millionth time." BeastBoy stated as Timid gives a little smile.

"The point is BB, your a tough nut!" Brave said as she friendly pound her fist on BeastBoy's arm.

"But sometimes, you should share your true feelings." Affection suggested.

"Yeah! And it's okay to be your cheery self!" Happy said while she plays with BeastBoy's tail. "Because that's what I like about you BeastBoy! You bring happiness to everyone around you!"

"Wow, thanks." BeastBoy happily raised his arm behind his head as he rubs the back of his head.

"Just remember, BeastBoy. You can always come to us for whenever you or us that needs your help." Wisdom advised.

As the portal that leads out of Nevermore opens, BeastBoy head towards it, but Affection swoops by and pulled his shoulder. "One for the road."

Affection just french kissed BeastBoy.

BeastBoy is then pushed out of Nevermore, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Is that wise to do that, Affection?" Wisdom asked.

Affection replies "Oh Wisdom, you've already known it would happened eventually. Besides, it's now to share our feelings of him."

Wisdom sighs and adjust her glasses "Good thing we didn't bring Rage into this."

/

A flash of light burst out of the mirror, BeastBoy landed on the floor in Ravens room. Raven helped him up and have him sit on her bed.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I guess I was a little obvious about my emotions, huh?" Said the changeling. "By the way, before I left, one of your emotions, the purple one, kind of french kissed me."

This caused Raven to blush, but before BeastBoy continues, a knock on the door can be heard outside of Raven's door. "I'll get it." She said as she walks towards the door. The door hissed opens and it was Black Canary, who looks really worried.

"Dinah, what's wrong?" Raven asked.

Black Canary replies "We're needed at the hotels district."

/

It was a long trip to get to the hotel district. Once the Titans has made their destination, there were paramedics and fire trucks to get the three bodies out of the tangled vines. The Titans and the league members rushed towards the scene and to the shock of horror, it was Jinx, Kid Flash, and a decaying Billy Numerous, lying on the ambulance beds. Standing next to the paramedics is Batman, Robin, and Cyborg.

"We're take it from here." Said the Dark Knight, "This is both the Titans and the League's service."

The medic officer nodded in agreement, and let the doctors to give the two injured Titans and Billy Numerous. "Just so you know, the one with the math symbol died of a cardiac arrest." The paramedic points to the deceased Billy.

"Billy's dead? Oh man." Cyborg whispered.

Raven head towards Jinx and Kid Flash. She takes a look on Kid Flash and she saw his legs, all broken and crooked. She then takes a look at Jinx, whose clothes are ripped and all over her body are bleeding whip marks and a carving on her back.

"We need to get them to the tower." Raven suggests.

"Take Cyborg, Black Canary, and Starfire with you." Robin repied, "The rest of us will have to investigate and interview the eye witnesses in the hotel."

Raven nodded as Cyborg carries Jinx while Black Canary and Starfire lifts Kid Flash's arms around their shoulders as Raven brings up a black sphere around them and teleports to the Tower, leaving Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, and BeastBoy to talk to the eyewitnesses.

/

A/N

**Well that's out of the way, so expect next chapter to make you tear up.**


	18. I Couldn't Protect Her

Hey guys, before I do a little disclaimer, I just want to say that I need more reviews from you guys. Post this story in a forum, cause it will help me motivate to write more stories. So please review once you finished reading this chapter.

Also I don't own the Teen Titans, or anything else from DC comics.

/

In a galactic ship, close to Earth, some members of the Justice League, consist of Superman, Red Tornado, The Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern are battling against Kanjar Ro and his space pirates, and trying to free some of the alien slaves that were held captive.

It took them a week to bust Kanjar Ro's operation, but it was pretty successful mission.

"I'll take Kanjar Ro to the Corps to see what to do with him." Said Green Lantern as he cuffs the space pirate.

"Sure thing Jon," Superman replied, "Tell Hal and Guy about the the charity drive we'll participate."

Jon nodded to the man of steel as he takes the rogues inside a green sphere from his power ring.

"Well while Jon takes the criminals to galactic jail, lets go have some fun for ourselves." Flash suggested, "So whose up for pizza? Hawkgirl?"

The Scarlett Speedster looks at the winged woman as she was getting a call from the Watchtower. Hawkgirl then looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"What's with the long face, Shayera?" He said while she looks at him.

She replied "Barry, I just got a call from J'onn, it's about your nephew." Flash's shoulders lowered as Harkgirl tells him about what happened. Superman and Red Tornado looked at each other with concern, so Superman placed his hand on Flash's shoulder "Go. He needs you, Barry." was all Superman could say to him.

"J'onn, take me to Jump City, California." Flash requested.

/

Back at the Tower, Raven, Cyborg, Black Canary, and Starfire brings Jinx and Kid Flash to the sick bay. They placed them on the beds, hooked them up with IV's and blood transfusions, and heart monitors to read their heartbeats. It seems their heart rates are fine, but the damage in their bodies have taken a toll. Cyborg takes a body scan for Kid Flash and checks on his computer. It seems the Tibia and Fibula bones in his leg has taken some damage, but no internal bleeding has shown up. Jinx on the other hand, her pale skinned body is covered in red scratches and the carvings on her back is hurting her.

"Raven, see if you can heal Kid Flash's legs." Cyborg suggested.

Raven cast blue energy orbs from her hands and place them over Kid Flash's broken legs.

"...Jinx."

The yellow speedster speaks which caught Raven's attention. "...Heal...Jinx...first..." Was all he said.

Raven responded to him "I will heal Jinx after I finished healing your-"

"NO!" He yelled, which started Cyborg, and Starfire. "Jinx is the one who's suffering more than me. I-I couldn't protect her. Her old gang were forced to watch her being suffered by Ivy." He starts shedding tears and starts sobbing.

Raven looked at Cyborg with a worried look on her face, Cyborg nodded to the empath and she comes towards a sleeping Jinx. Black Canary turns over Jinx so Raven can heal the carvings on her back. To Raven's horror, the carvings read TRAITOROUS WITCH on her back, it was just like Arrowette's back. Jinx's black and purple attire were torn to shreds and there are whip marks all over her back, 13 marks perhaps. Raven brings up her blue energy spheres and heals her back. All the marks, including the carvings on her back, disappeared from her back and Black Canary lie her down on a pillow. Raven then comes towards Kid Flash next and starts healing his legs.

'There just kids.' Black Canary thought 'Why would they take the risk. This Slade guy, what does he want to gain from the Titans?'

/

"Anything?" Robin asked Speedy and BeastBoy.

Speedy replied "No leads, but the hotel manager told me that he did spotted some suspicious characters coming to the hotel."

"What about you BeastBoy?"

"Well I asked the cleaning lady, and she showed me the room Kid Flash and Jinx were in. I looked around and all I can smell was the pizza on the floor, the smell of roses and blood."

Robin tries to connect two and two together. Billy Numerous was among the tied up Kid Flash and Jinx. But Robin just had a quick thought. "Speedy, did the hotel manager described the suspicious characters?"

Speedy replied "Well he did say they were wearing long coats, but he described them; two women, one of them have long red hair, and among them are four other individuals. He told me there was a huge man and a small boy who curse a lot."

The three then just had a realization.

"Of course!" Both said in unison "Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the HIVE-5!"

The three looked at each other for a while "Ivy was the one who carved Jinx." Speedy deducted, to both his, Robin, and BeastBoy's horror.

"Dude, this is getting way out of our league." BeastBoy said with his ears pointed down.

Robin respond "They've hurt one of us, BeastBoy. And as far as I'm concern, Slade and Gotham's fearsome five has rage war on us. We need to let Batman and Green Arrow know about this."

The three Titans meet up with Batman and Green Arrow and told them about what they've just deducted. Batman looked at the vines used to hold Jinx, Kid Flash, and the deceased Billy Numerous. But even thought they know the perpetrators, they didn't find any leads to where they've escaped.

Suddenly, a red gust of wind has appeared around the Jump City streets. The red accelerating wind rush towards the hotel district and meets up with Batman, Green Arrow, and the three Titans. It stopped as it revealed it was the scarlet speedster, standing before them with a worried look on his face.

"Where is he." Flash said with a raspy tone of voice.

/

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe Ivy and Harley did such a thing!" Joker laughed maniacally as he watched the news along with Control Freak, obviously scared to death by the psychopathic clown. "You see here, Frank, thats how you defeat your enemy. You just have to play with them for a while and humiliate them with knives and whips."

Control Freak shuddered and respond "Of course, Mr. Joker. But wouldn't it be wise to not kill your henchmen? I mean, if you kill all of us, you would lose some helpful people to keep the Justice League."

Joker brushes his chin for a minute "I think your on to something, Frank. Very well, I promised that I won't kill any of the Jump City villains, especially you, Frank. From now on I should focus on the civilians of Jump City and bring smiles around them."

Joker's laugh can be heard across the dark halls as Scarecrow can here the laughter that appears when you die.

Scarecrow is working on a chemistry experiment in a lab requested for him to work. He seems to be working on some sort of medicine. "This shall work." He said to himself, "This drug shall be my greatest work of fear."

/

Back in the Tower, all the heroes have gathered. Flash rushed towards the sick bay, and saw his ward, Kid Flash, lying on the bed in the Sick bay. Next to the yellow speedster is that pink hair girl, holding her pillow. What was her name? That's right, Jinx. Starfire is checking up on them and looked at the scarlet speedster, who looks tired.

"Are you Friend Kid Flash's mentor?" The alien girl asked him.

Flash replies "Yes, I'm called the Flash, my nephew, Kid Flash, is he going to be alright?"

"Friend Raven has healed his legs, she said it will be for a while for him to walk or run. So Cyborg is fixing up some food for him when he wakes up."

Flash steps towards his nephew and takes a seat next to his bed. What Flash saw in his nephew was sadness. He has never seen Wally looked so...devistated.

"Who did this to him?" Flash whispered.

"Poison Ivy." A voice is heard from the other bed. "Poison Ivy ordered on of my old gang to snap is legs. He tried to protected me...but-" tears flowed on Jinx's face and then starts to sobber. "It's my fault he got hurt. Why did she target me?" She's crying as her voice cracks "I did nothing to tip that plant bitch." She wipes her tears, but the waterworks keeps pouring on her face.

Flash looks at the pale girl with concerned. He placed his hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault. I promise you, Poison Ivy and the villains from Gotham will be locked away from this city."

Jinx gives him a hug and a thanks to the scarlet speedster. Starfire watched and starts tearing up a little.

/

A/N

Man, this is the most saddest chapter I have ever did. Next chapter I'll be fast forwarding the story for legitimate reasons.

Please support this story and share it with your buds.

And also, please review or Poison Ivy will carve my back, cause she can you know. Wait, Ivy put that knife down- YYAYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

(The Author is incapacitated right now, please wait for next chapter when he's healed by Raven.)


	19. Newcomers

And I'm back! Well it wasn't that long, but I'm alright, can't stop to worry about me~~!

In this chapter, I decide to add another subplot.

I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else from DC.

Beneath the mountains of China, lies a temple. The temple residents are skilled warriors, performing great skills and agility, all taught by the True Master: Chu Hui. She stands before her students as she raised her wooden staff. "Attention students!" She cried out, as her students yelled "Hao!" and bao before her.

"We are in desperate times! The disgraced martial artist, Katarou and his accomplish have stolen a powerful jaded crystal!" The loyal students are shocked by this revelation. They whispered to each other about the worst news. "The perpetrators who took the crystal are located in a place called Jump City, USA. Come fourth, Bushido of the Teen Titans!"

A teen jumped high from the roof and landed on the floor next to The True Master, the students applaud. "Bushido, you must reclaim the crystal from Katarou. My suspicion is that he stole it for someone's own ambition. On your travels, you shall take one of my top students."

Stepping from the shadows, a girl about a foot shorter than Bushido appears. She has a bob cut hairstyle, and wears a red mask that covers her eyes. She wears a dark-red jumpsuit with a yellow sun as her symbol. She unsheathed her twin sword and cuts two steel bricks thr owned by Chu Hui. "She was brought here from the Yamashiro clan as her deceased father's last request. Katana has proven to be a great student, but she must find a new teacher since I have taught her enough. Somewhere in America, she will find someone to teach her new ways of the warrior, so I must have you, Bushido, to escort her to find a master!"

"I shall accept your request, sensei." Bushido bows to the True Master.

"Good, but be careful. I have heard from the grapevine that 'he' is in the states. Make sure you do not provoke him when you meet him."

"I'll do my best, sensei." Bushido rise up before the True Master.

Bushido and Katana are on a scheduled boat shipment. They must travel in secret so they won't get caught, way of the warrior. [The two both speak in Japanese, so here's a translation.]

["Listen, Katana-chan."] Bushido speaks, ["Once we get to America, we must go to the heroes of Jump City, the Teen Titans. They can help on our search for the crystal, and if what I heard from Robin-dono, it's very likely that this Slade person is most likely Katarou's benefactor."]

["But Bushido-senpai,"] Katana respond ["how would we contact the Titans?"]

["Don't worry, I have a T-communicator given to me by Robin-dono when we fought against the Brotherhood of Evil. I know English good. How is yours?"]

["Mines a little rusty. But I'm still learning from the basics."]

["I'll see if you can learn it from American television once we travel. This boat will take us to the west side of America, so we will be their for about, five days from now."]

["I heard there are heroes in America. The Titans are legends when they defeat Brushogun in Japan. I wonder what kind of people are they?"]

["Heroes, Katana-chan. And great friends."]

/

It has been a week since the incident, but the Titans recovered quickly. During this past week, Raven has to go to a court hearing for Doctor Light's attack. It ended without incident and Light has been taken to jail for attempt murder on a minor, Raven's only 16. She had Dinah and Ollie as her witnesses, only in their hero identities. In the Tower, The Flash decides to stay in the Tower to help Kid Flash rehabilitate himself along with Jinx. There are times where Wally would fall down to the ground and sobber whenever he had the memories from the hotel incident, Batman exclaims that he's having episodes from that day. BeastBoy has been coming in and out of Raven's room for a while, which peaks Robin's curiousity as he noticed that this has becoming more daily. Speaking of Raven, she's been training with Black Canary so she could get stronger since the Doctor Light incident. Arrowette also has been training in the training room all day. Strangely, she didn't appeared on missions and that time when they bring in Jinx and Kid Flash in the Sick bay, wonder what's up with her? Batman also suggests bringing in some more league members for the mission, the Titans needs more help when they realized; this has become both the Titans and League problems. Luckily, Cyborg build some guest rooms over the week for any visitors to stay in. Everyone gathered in the Ops room and saw four individuals transported here.

As of now, the league members, Green Lantern(Jon Stewart), Vixen, Martian Manhunter, and Supergirl, has come to the Tower.

"Greetings new friends!" Starfire rushed in to tightly hug the three members, except Martian Manhunter since he phased away from the Tamaranean's bone crushing hugs.

"Star, you can let go now, they're turning blue." Robin told.

Starfire lets go of them. Catching her breath, Supergirl comes up to Starfire and gives her a handshake "Never met another alien girl whose as strong as a Kryptonian like me."

"Kryptonian?" Star asked and then just realized "But I thought Krypton was a myth where I come from?"

"Yeah, well I'm, along with my cousin Supes, the last few survivors." Supergirl said as she frolics her blond hair.

BeastBoy and Raven are introduced to the Martian Manhunter and Vixen as they shake hands.

"So your a shapeshifter too, huh?" BeastBoy asked the Martian shapeshifter, who morphs into a replica of BeastBoy.

'I can also get into people's minds, but it's mostly harmless' The Martian telepathically said as BeastBoy and Raven hears him in thought.

"A shapeshifter and a telepath." Raven said in monotone. "Nice combo."

Vixen faces BeastBoy and gives him a handshake "I hear you can shapeshift into any animal you want."

BeastBoy replied evenly "That's right, and is that necklace based off of Anansi the spider?"

"I see you know the African legends. Your from there?"

"Actually, my parents were scientists and mostly I grew up in a Swahili village. I only got my powers when I was young and..." BeastBoy frowns for a while, making Raven put her hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't want to talk about it much." Raven told Vixen.

"I see. Bad memories, happens to most of us heroes." Vixen said with a sad look.

Jon scoffs as he face Batman and Green Arrow "So the villains here are keeping a low profile?"

Batman replies "The Titans can't handle those guys alone, Jon. The last time they went alone with each of them, it hit them hard."

"Is there any info on this Slade guy you've mentioned?" Vixen asked.

"I've done my research using the Titan's computer. Once I put two and two together, I've realized who's Slade is...Deathstroke."

The league members looked in shock when they hear that name. The Titans are questioned about this Deathstroke Batman mentioned. Robin looked serious since he didn't discovered Slade's identity.

"Uh...who's Deathstroke?" BeastBoy asked.

"A mercenary assassin, and murderer." Jon said with an angry tone. "Not only is he your enemy, but is also on the Justice Leagues most wanted list. He's wanted for the assassination of thirty children of crime bosses, known to be an associate of the Injustice Gang, and killed Hal Jordan, the first Green Lantern." Jon's eyes showed anger.

Cyborg replied "Man, I thought Slade was crazy, but 'never knew he's big time."

"So there's more to Slade than we thought." Robin pounded his fist with his hand. "But I still don't understand why he brings Gotham's criminals here in Jump?"

"Slade's known for his tricks." Raven points out, "If he wants us to psych us out, he does it with style."

"Whatever Deathstroke's planning for you, it will not end well." Martian Manhunter said. "We need to check around the perimeters of this city, chances are he might've built an underground base."

**Robin responds "It won't be easy. Slade moves around a lot and is good at covering his tracks. But I know someone who can give us a tip. Professor Chang."**

**"I think I heard about this guy from somewhere." Green Arrow snapped his fingers with realization. "Wait, isn't he that mad scientist who discovered Xinothium?"**

**Robin replied "Yes, and the only way to get to Chang, is to check up his customers."**

**Cyborg heads towards the titans computer and pull up some files on Chang, then pulls up the people associated with Chang: Slade, General Immortus, The Brain, Brother Blood, Red X, and CADMUS. "Blood's in jail in Steel City, Brain and Immortus are still fighting the Doom Patrol, so our only lead is Red-X." Cyborg opens up Red-X's profile.**

**"There's a CADMUS facility up on the Northern side of the City." Jon points out. "If they know where Chang is, we may have a chance to find those criminals."**

**"But one major problem." BeastBoy said as he raise his hand up, "Finding Red-X is like finding a needle in a haystack, with that suit powered by that Xinothium stuff, he can disappear and escaped capture. The chances of capturing him are kind of slim."**

**Batman scratches his chin for a minute, "Then we need to make a perimeter check on the business areas. J'onzz, can you do a mind scan around the city?"**

**Martian Manhunter replies "That can be arranged."**

**"Good, then the rest of us will keep on lookout and patrol the streets for Red-X. Jon, Arrow, and Cyborg will interrogate the people involved with Professor Chang in the CADMUS facility."**

**Robin also said "I'll contact Titan's East to-"**

**"No need." Said the orange haired archer who dropped by the door. "I've already contacted Bee. She said that when they went to the Maximum Prison in Steel City to check up on him, he was already gone."**

**The Titans are all shocked, especially Cyborg, who made sure Blood wouldn't escaped since he took him out.**

**"Blood escaped?!" Cyborg cried out. "There's no way, he has no limbs left."**

**Speedy replies, "No, Blood didn't break out of prison, someone broke into the Prison and takes Blood with him."**

**"Slade." Robin gritted his teeth when he realized that Slade is responsible for this.**

**/**

**Sitting on his comfortable chair, Slade is drinking his martini while he holds a jaded crystal. "You have done well, Shadow and Katarou."**

**"We have done well indeed." Katarou said as he gloats "If it weren't for me who lead your clumsy apprentice to steal the crystal, the mission would've been a Success." Shadow looked at him in disgust.**

**Slade replies "I see. So I'm guessing you deserve a reward for all this?" Katarou nodded with excitement, what kind of reward would his contractor would give him? "Very well. Joker, give Mr. Katarou a reward." Katarou is puzzled as someone behind him with blood shot eyes and a smile that reaches to his ears, and is holding a knife. Joker jumped on Katarou and stab him on the back of his throat, and gives out his maniacal laugh.**

**"We don't have any money, but this will cover for your pay." Slade rise up as the Joker looked up at the mask figure.**

**"So, when do we get out more, Sladey?" Joker asked. "My craving for blood and smiles is making me tingle inside. And baldy here is only the appetizer."**

**Slade rolled his eyes and replied "Until the time is right. By the way, Did you bring 'him', Shadow?"**

**Shadow replies, "I sure did." Behind him is Brother Blood, limbless and chained up.**

**"It's so great meeting you again, Slade." Blood said with a crackling voice. "But I still don't see how I fit into this plan?"**

**"Hey, this guy has no arms and legs." Joker points out, "How does he eat? Oh wait, I bet he's made of bolts and screws." He chuckled.**

**Blood twitched at Jokers remarks on him, and Slade responds to Blood's question "Well old friend, you are going to help me block any telepathic access so the Titans, and the Justice League won't find us. It will be a matter of time when Robin calls in a telepath to look for the base."**

**"But there's a limit to my powers, Slade. Tell me how do you arrange that?"**

**Slade replies "That can be arranged." His tone of voice sound sinister, making Blood give out a sweatdrop.**

**/**

**A/N**

**So yeah, so many plots and stories, you know. I've always want to make an excuse for adding more characters because I have a plan for the climax of the story. **

**Stay tuned as I unfold the next chapter.**


	20. The Game is Set

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else in DC.

I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school, break, and selling stuff at the market. So here's your story!

/

* * *

Starfire wants to welcome the new guests with her Tamaranean cuisines, though, the League members couldn't stomach the yellow goo filled with tentacles and green pieces of celery. "It is great to have more friends to help us, so I made you all Zorkaberry bafka'l." She said as she takes a bite out of it.

"Uh...is this, edible?" Supergirl asked while poking it with a fork.

"You should check the fridge, I think something's alive in there." said Green Arrow evenly. "And the green kid's room, not FDA approved."

Green Lantern takes a piece of the 'food' and eats it, making Supergirl feeling queasy, and Black Canary looked away. "What? The stuff they serve in the Marines taste good compared to this." John said while munching the yellow goo filled cuisine.

Vixen replies. "Guess there's no kisses for you, tonight." The dark skinned Lantern officer raised an eyebrow by that remark.

"I guess you really like the bafka'l, Friend Green Lantern." Starfire said happily, "It's my first meeting with one of the galactic officers of the universe."

G.L. replies "It's nothing special, kid. The Corps are just a gathering of different species and race chosen by the ring's power." He then takes a sip of coffee.

The common room hiss open and a gleefully Beastboy and the emotionless Raven enters the Ops room. "Hey guys, check what Raven made me: Feet gloves!" The changeling raise his left foot, showing a purple, toe-less foot wear that looks like a sock, but with a soft pad underneath his sole.

"I only made those so you won't hurt your feet much." Said Raven in monotone. Over the week, since Beastboy can't wear shoes anymore because of his transformation which gives him feet of lions. Since there's no crime, BeastBoy walks around the tower, stubbing his toes and stepping on something sharp, and getting cuts from his toes. So Raven made him some foot wear for him to wear. BeastBoy calls them 'foot gloves' because they're like gloves for feet.

"Friend Beastboy and Friend Raven, where's Robin and Cyborg?" Starfire asked them.

"Rob is with Batman and the Martian guy, and Cyborg is fixing the T-Car." BeastBoy replies to his alien friend, "Also, Arrowette is still in the training room. That girl is going to get muscle tones." He sarcastically whispered with Raven, who in respond elbowed him.

Green Arrow looked sterned about Arrowette's absence. She's been avoiding everyone in the Tower, even her own mentor and Speedy, and starts training by herself. When she isn't in the training room, she comes to the kitchen only to eat food with proteins. She declares herself that she will never be weak and will use whatever needs to take down criminals, including Poison Ivy.

BeastBoy sit next to Green Lantern and looks at him with a toothy grin and star on his eyes. G.L. looked at the green changeling with concern.

"Sooooo" Beastboy enthusiastically said, "is it true that you can create anything from the power of the ring, and can I try it on?" He begged.

"No, kid." G.L. Replied, dissapointing Beastboy"And aren't you green enough?"

"Hey, if I have the Green Lantern ring, I'll be like, a triple threat! BeastBoy, the Shapeshifting Green Lantern!" An image of Beastboy as a green lantern appears in his thought bubble.

"This is the same kid who lead the Brotherhood of Evil's downfall?" G.L. Whispered to Green Arrow, which he nodded.

Batman, Robin, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Kid Flash, and Jinx enters in the common room.

"Team, League." Batman and Robin said in unison, catching everyone's attention to the Dark Knight and teen wonder.

"Here's how tonight's stakeout will take place." Robin plans as he heads towards the monitor to open Jump City's map. "Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Cyborg will check in on the CADMUS building that's near the woods of Jump, hopefully to find any leads to Chang, who knows how to contact Slade. The only way to find Red-X is that there are new supplies of Xinothium in two tech facilities and two banks that are easy targets for any villain that shares connections with the Gotham criminals."

Batman also commands "It's decided that were going to be assigned in groups. Black Canary, Raven, and Arrowette will steak out the US Bank, Supergirl and Starfire will watch the skies, Beastboy and Vixen will lookout at the Bank of Winston at East St., Martian Manhunter and Flash will each steak out the tech facility in the North, while me and Robin look out in the South. If any of you see any suspicious criminals, apprehend them and bring them to the Tower."

"But what about Speedy?" Green Arrow asked.

"Speedy will do things on his own way." Robin replied, making the golden mustache archer stern and worried.

Starfire puts her hand on the archers shoulder with a calm look "Fear not, Friend Arrow of Green, Friend Speedy will handle things on his own." He looked at her calm expression and replied "Thanks, kid."

"Prepare yourselves guys," Robin commands "cause things won't be easy for us."

/

* * *

Black Canary and Raven start their sparring session. Canary uses her kicks and punches while Raven uses her defenses, this time without the use of her powers. They took a water break during the session.

"Your getting better, Raven." Canary said.

"Thanks." She replied, "I've been learning. From you."

Black Canary chuckled and change the conversation "I've noticed that you and Beastboy are awfully getting close."

This made Raven choked on her water bottle, "W-What makes you think that?" She stuttered.

"Raven, I have a watchful eye on things. I'm sort of a romantic you know."

Raven blushed for a moment and asked "Do you ever love someone you feel safe with?"

"Why yes." Black Canary answered "When I first joined the Justice League, I was looking eye to eye on a certain green archer. We didn't get along at first, but our arguments always ends up on a night of passion."

"Ew. Too much information." Raven repulsed in disgust about two adults making out. "I guess we both have a thing for green men." She stated.

"Common, we must reprise our training." The two got up and restart their training.

/

* * *

Kid Flash has gotten better at walking and running. His metabolism is normal and he feels fresh and new. But deep down, the yellow speedster feels devistated. He feels too weak to save Jinx, and that there always be dangerous criminals like Poison Ivy and not to be played with.

Now, sitting on the roof, Kid Flash gave a quick thought.

"Are you ok?"

Jinx was at the roof door, looking at her boyfriend as he see the sunset. "I heard you were on the roof, so I was just checking up on you and-" she was cut off by an embraced of a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"I won't let you experience another incident like that again." He whispered.

Jinx, feeling relieved about this moment, hugs him back. "Dummy, I can rely on you all the time."

/

* * *

"So, that's the plan for the night?" Asked Two-Face.

"Of course, it's genuine screwed up, even by my standards." Joker replied "Even though I don't have standards."

"I like this plan." Poison Ivy stated "I could use another plaything. I'm getting tired of Kitten after all."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH?!"

The five criminals looked at the shadows of the dark room and saw Killer Moth, holding a lifeless Kitten. Her once blonde hair has been shaved off, she's been striped down to her pink undergarments, cuts, bruises, and blood pouring out of her mouth, indicating that she bit her tongue to put herself out of her own misery, only her soulless eyes were wide opened with tears spilling out. "I found her like this, what did you do?" Moth said in a cold hollow tone of voice.

"Why Moth, you know we're sorry that your daughter's dead." Joker said as he holds a pistol towards Moth. "If you love that brat so much, why don't you join her?"

Killer Moth acted quickly as he fly away towards the door while carrying Kitten, but is hit in the arm by the bullets Joker shot at him. Disappointed that he missed his escaped target, Joker picks up a black communicator and called "Hey, Shadow. Can you send some Sladebots to swat a certain bug that escaped from our base. Wouldn't want the Titans and the League finding out about us."

"Confirmed, Mr. Joker." Shadow called back as Joker hangs up.

Ivy, meanwhile, is thinking about her next target to 'play' with "I think I know which Titan I want to give a good licking." She said seductively, causing Two-Face to shudder in fear.

/

* * *

So any idea which Titan is Ivy referring to? Find out. Please review.


	21. Author's Note

Author's Notes:

Hello, I'm Japan Rider, Here to give you the down flow on what's happening.

So I've been writing Dangerous Premolition and honesty, I need some reviews and support if you want me to continue the story because I have a great climax, conflict, and ending that will get you to think, "Oh man, shit just got real!"

Also, I've been doing some other stories and ideas:

**Garfield's Roomates**: Garfield Logan is heading towards his first day of college, but winds up living in a boarding home full of quirky girls, and one girl that caught his eye. BBxRae

**GreenPool**: After an encounter with Slade, Beastboy got injured and turned into a fourth-wall breaking merc with the mouth!

**Atop the Titan's Tower**: Dr. Insano has come to Jump City for a dastardly plot, and it's up to Linkara and the Titans to stop him.

**Titans of Justice: **The Teen Titans are made by the Justice League for covert, recon, and Special missions for them.

Also, I'm accepting some OC villains for the Season 6 story. Tune in next time!

-JapanRider


	22. Stakeout

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else in the DC comics.

Enjoy, read, and review

########

It was night time in Jump city, the Titans and the League are each assigned groups to stakeout the banks and the tech facilities. Starfire, and Supergirl are enjoying having 'the girl talk', and they can both relate to eachother since they're both alien girls.

"So, you and boy wonder?" Supergirl was first to asked.

Starfire respond "Oh yes, friend Supergirl. Me and Robin have been dating since our mission in Tokyo."

"Sound's like a memorable trip to remember."

"Oh X'hal, yes."

Then, the two flying heroines looked down and see something strange. A glowing red light on the streets is heading towards the carnival area.

"I wonder where that light is going?" Star asked.

Supergirl looked closely with her super vision and see Harley Quinn, riding on a moped, covered in flashing glowing red light.

"It's Harley. I think she's carrying something on that moped." Supergirl exclaimed "Should we follow?"

"We must." Star suggested as she pulls her communicator "Robin, me and Supergirl have spotted Harley Quinn heading towards the closed Carnival."

/

"Ok, I'll be on my way." Robin said as he hangs up, and looked at his old mentor.

"It could be another trap." Batman stated "Call me when you find Harley."

"I'm not a child, Batman." Robin stated, "You can save your concerns when we return your enemies to Arkham."

"They're your enemies, too." Batman countered, "You helped me put those five to jail. You've prevented Joker and Harley's New Years Massacre, Two-Face's attempt to kill me, defrost Freeze, out fear Scarecrow, and saved Barbara from Poison Ivy's torture."

Robin flinched when he hears the name 'Barbara', "How is she by the way?" He asked in concern.

"Still rehabilitating." He answered, and continues "Ivy really did a number on Barb. I'm afraid she won't be Batgirl anymore. When you left, you didn't even say goodbye to her."

Robin looked down, and gives his old mentor a sorfull replie "I didn't want to see her, I couldn't look at her in the eye..."

Flashback

"Barb, Barb speak to me!" Cried Commisioner Gordon, holding his shaking daughter, looking at her fathe like she doesn't recognized him.

She pushed him back and yelled "Stay back! Please don't touch me!" She started to quiver in fear, making Gordon saddened that his only 16 year old daughter, who's been missing for a month, is broken into a panic state.

"LET ME GO!" Cried a young male voice, Robin, whose been pinned down by Batman to prevent his ward to charged in the arrested Poison Ivy. "I'LL MAKE HER PAY!"

Poison Ivy looked glared at him with a gleeful smile "Oh, Bird-boy is having a hissy fit." She mocked, making Robin angrier "I've been having a good time with the girl. It took some time and when she finally cracks, she becomes really obedient." She mock fully laughs as the officer placed her inside the squad car.

Flashback Ends

That memory still haunts both Batman and Robin. Batgirl was like a older sister to Robin and that night has broken their red head beauty.

"So, whose watching Gotham now?" Robin asked him.

Batman respond "I have Huntress, and Catwoman watching over while I'm away. When this is over, can you promise me to visit Barb at the hospital? She needs a friend, Dick."

Robin thought for the moment, and look back at his mentor, "Fine. I'm going to see her when I bring those creeps back to Arkham."

As Robin leaves, there was an explosion near the facility. Batman pulls out his grappling gun and glide towards the facility to check it out.

/

Arrowette is getting aggitated, staking out one of Jump city banks, looking for the 'plant-bitch' that humiliated her, while being accompany by Black Canary and Raven, whom gotten closer during the week.

"Uh, where is a villain so I can beat 'em up?" Arrowette asked, sounding stressed.

"Would you quit being impatient." Raven sighs to the archer girl.

"Raven's right, Cissie." Black Canary respond, "I know you want to seek vengeance, but-"

"I don't care!" Arrowette yelled, "I don't need your damn lecture, Canary. God, you wouldn't understand."

"I sense anger in her." Raven whispered into Canary's ear. Both of them are concerned about Arrowette's mental state.

Then, there was a explosion.

"Show time, girls!" Black Canary cried out as the girls headed towards the bank.

/

"I hear something." BeastBoy said as his new found hearing senses clicked in.

"What is it, BeastBoy?" Vixen asked, anxious for a villains beating.

"I hear footprints." He replied "Three of them. And they're coming towards us!"

"You got that right, ya green freak."

A gruff voice came from behind Beastboy and Vixen when they're stakeout is on the rooftop. They turned around and see Two-Face, along with Mammoth, Johnny Rancid, Atlas, and 20 Sladebots.

BeastBoy pulls out of his communicator "Rob, we need back up."

/

Black Canary, Raven, and Arrowette headed into the bank, which is in ruins all around.

"Well, well, welly, well, well." Called out a familiar British accent.

The three girls looked up at the four individuals on top of the balcony of the bank. Raven recognizes them as Mad Mod, Punk Rocket, LeBlanc, and XL Terrestrial. The only difference from them is that they seemed to wear the same outfits. They both wear polar hats, all white clothing with white suspenders, and black boots, Mad Mod seems to have a black fake eyelashe on his right eye, and they both have canes.

"We're Ol' Jokey's Clockwork Division!" Mod called themselves, "we're here to give you young lasses a hard time!"

Something about Mod and the villains gave Raven a strange feeling. Something about him seems different the last time the Titans fought him, he seems...more insane.

"Canary, Arrowette, I think we need to prepare ourselves." Raven instructed "Mod and his gang seems to be a bit off."

"You mean, besides dressing up like they've just got out from a disturbing movie?" Black Canary sarcastically said, while Arrowette prepares to shoot her arrows at the four villains.

But Mod raised his Cain and blast a red beam towards the blonde archer, hitting Arrowette from the blast.

Arrowette lied down on the floor, unconscious. Raven and Black Canary looked in horror that the red headed villain has strike the female archer.

"Raven, heal Cissie while I take care of these guys!" Canary cried out.

"But Dinah, it's four against one, are you sure you have a dissadvantage?" Raven asked her.

Canary respond "Trust me Rae, I can handle this." She smirked as she puts on a fighting stand. She quickly jumped up and kicked LeBlanc on the face with her hard, leather, boot.

/

It's on! Mad Mod goes insane, what are the villains goal? Stay tuned to fined out!

I would also like to point out that no, Barbara Gordon wasn't tortured by Poison Ivy in the mainstream comics(Before new 52), this is made up for this story.

Read, fav, follow, and review!


	23. Strength in Number

I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe.

Enjoy

* * *

"Hey, Wally." Jinx called out her speedster of a boyfriend. The pair are now alone in Titans Tower, while the Titans and the League are out for the mission.

"Yeah?" KF respond while drinking soda out of the fridge.

Jinx sat on the couch, holding a remote, "Now that we have the Tower all by ourself, lets say we watch a movie. I hear "Terms of Endearment" is your fav."

Kid Flash spits out his drink and respond "Where did you hear that?"

"You uncle." She replied "He told me a lot about you. Even that one time when you and Robin teamed up before the Titans and got caught eachother-"

"Ok, ok, lets not travel through memory lane." KF said as he sits near Jinx, raising his arm around her shoulder.

'I'm so getting Barry for this.' He thought to himself.

/

BeastBoy and Vixen fought the Sladebots, hard.

BeastBoy uses his new abilities thanks to his permanent form. He morphed his arms as leopard's claws and turned his tail into a huge alligator tail and busted the Sladebots.

Vixen, using her mystical necklace, uses the strength of an elephant to make a huge stomp, creating a shockwave to knock down a few Sladebots, Johnny Rancid and Atlas.

"These, are Jump City's villains?" Vixen questioned with a smug look and scoffs "They make Girl Scouts look sinister!" She then use the power of a lion to slash the Sladebots.

BeastBoy, meanwhile, is now focussing on Mammoth. The green changeling now changed into a full lion, and pounced on top of Mammoth. But the huge colossus grabs the emerald lion and throws him to the wall. BeastBoy changed back to his human form and got up, only to be shot in the leg by Two-Face.

Two-Face glared at the green changeling and snarled "Ya look different, kid. Getting freakier by the minute." He then pulls out a coin with a scratch on one side and raised his pistol. "Want to resume our little game, monkey boy? Cause I called heads, for ya life."

Unknown to Two-Face, BeastBoy's leg starts to heal, almost like regenerating from the bullet wound.

Vixen, using the speed of the cheetah, pounced at Mammoth and gives him a strong kick in the face, causing Mammoth to fall down to the wall.

/

Robin speed up his motorcycle, heading straight towards the amusement park. BeastBoy's and Raven's team needed backup, but Martian Manhunter and The Flash are being occupied by Control Freak, Gizmo, See-more, Cinderblock, and Mr. Freeze.

As he raced through the bridge, he keeps thinking to himself. A bunch of villains all ganging up to work with Gotham's fearsome five. What is the motivation? Why are they working for them, even though some of them keeps getting killed?

Robin counted the recent deceased villains that he knows of. Adonis, Private HIVE, Kid Wykkyd, and Billy Numerous were also dead according to Jinx.

What makes Robin questioned the most is Slade's "special" apprentice, Shadow. He now wants to know why he calls himself Slade's go-to guy.

Speak of the devil, Shadow, in his Slade-cycle, appears next to the road Robin's in. He pulls over, jumped out of the cycle, and kicks Robin out of his R-cycle.

"Heeeeyyyy, kid. Ya missed me?" Shadow taunts the angry boy wonder. "Guess what I'm ordered? Keeping you occupied as your girlfriend and Superman's cousin head inside the haunted mirrors. And guess what they're filled with?"

Robin gave the hooded teen a cold glare, that is, until he realized what he meant.

/

"Bloody hell!" Mod shouted as he felt a punch to the face, but it wasn't Canary's punch.

A red punching glove that's attached through a golden arrow appeared out of nowhere as the British villain look around to his surroundings.

Black Canary is still standing, despite to torn fishnets and her blue jacket is missing its right sleeve, not to mention the bruises and cuts. She acrobated towards and kick XL Terrestrial and gave out her canary cry towards Punk Rocket and LeBlanc.

Raven is holding onto Arrowette, whose still injured from the blast. The empath felt another familiar presence and looked up. She saw the same ginger headed hero, holding his bow and arrows.

"Thought you wouldn't come." Raven said.

Speedy smirked "Hey, I can't let you all have fun. Especially since I can't let my adopted mother showing her legs through her torn stocking."

Canary ignored Speedy's comment and just stated "Well at least I'm using them to knock them out!" She then looked at Mod, whose glaring at them sinisterly.

"Looks like I'm gonna teach ya lass that dressin' up like brasses is most indecent." Mod said as he acrobated towards Black Canary and raised his right leg to kick her, only to be blocked by her left leg back at him.

"Like I'm going to lose to an Austin Powers wannabe." Canary stated.

Speedy came towards Raven and Arrowette, whose checking on the blonde archer. "How is she?" He asked.

"I've already healed the burn, she's going to be okay." Raven informed.

"Good." Speedy replies as he carries Arrowette bridal style "I'm taking her back to the Tower, stay and help with Dinah."

Raven nodded in agreement. As Speedy runs off with Arrowette, she used her dark powers and faces off with the rest of the villains.

/

The thief was scurrying around, holding 2 containers of Xinothium with him. The scull mask teen then acrobated out of the facility only to encounter with The Dark Knight himself.

"So your Red-X." Batman said, standing still as he studies the thief.

Red-X, though not showing it, is feeling anticipated right now. "And I'm guessing your Bird Boy's mentor." He pulls out his 'X' swords "You know, I've been laying low sinse those Gotham creeps showed up here. I wouldn't encounter them since one of them ruined my life."

Batman narrowed his eyes "I'm sorry to hear that." He pulls out his batarangs "But I can't let you leave until you tell me where's Chang."

/

Starfire and Supergirl followed Harley into the Funhouse at the Carnival. The two prepared themselves for any attacks.

"We have to prepare ourselves, Star." Supergirl informs, "Who knows what she's capable of."

"I agree, Friend Supergirl." Starfire replied.

As the girls walked further inside the funhouse, Supergirl starts feeling tired all of a sudden. She starts to feel weak, unable to go any further. When she reached further, she fell down to the floor, unconscious.

This worries Starfire "Friend Supergirl!" She shout as she tries to wake up, but no responds.

Then, out of nowhere, Starfire is tackled by a certain green leotard woman. Poison Ivy wrapped her arms and legs around Starfire. She holds her down by trapping her arms and restrained her legs to the floor.

Starfire panicked, as she tries to struggled from Poison Ivy's grasp. Star tries to screamed but didnt as Ivy whispered on her ear.

"If you scream, you will die. So let me have some fun with you."

Ivy starts pressing her arms around Starfire's chest, causing Starfire pain. Harley Quinn appears and hold a poll, and some rope. "Ok, red. I got the rope, and the beatin' stick."

"Looks like you and the Kryptonian will be my bitches for now." Ivy gleefully sneered as Harley tied Starfire up.

Starfire couldn't use her powers now, because she's starting to feel fear.

"Hey Red." Harley called out Ivy "You think we should keep her? She'll be more fun then we have with Killer Moth's dead kid."

Ivy raised the poll and respond "No Harley, she's not the 'toy' I want." She stated, as she started to beat Starfire, then Supergirl. "After all, they're part of the plan."

/

Soooo, what do you think? The last chapter is an obvious reference to Clockwork Orange, since Malcolm McDowell did play both Alex and Mad Mod.

Now it's Starfire and Supergirl's turn to get a beating, will they survive?

And who is Red-X?

Review, Follow, and Fav this story to find out! Please, please review!


	24. Hurt

I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else from the DC universe.

Enjoy.

/

Batman and Red-X clashed fists at each other. Red-X's fist was shoved to Batman's chin, while the Caped Crusader launched a fist to the skull mask of Red-X. The two backed away from eachother, then glared at each other.

"Robin told me you were good, but I'm impressed with you're fighting techniques, for a common thief." Batman commented. "But I have to asked, who are you?"

Red-X was sweating underneath the mask, he respond "I'm just a regular street rat of Jump City."

"Then who trained you?" Batman asked.

Red-X was, for some reason, nervous "I trained myself, got that old man?!" He exclaims. He pulls out an 'X' shaped boomerang and throws it towards Batman "Tell Robin that take those villains down! Because they're plotting something big!" He informs.

Batman dodged the X-merang, as it hits the wall. Red-X then vanished, leaving Batman all alone.

"Something big?" He repeated Red-X's words, questioning what he ment.

/

Two-Face couldn't believe this...

20 Slade-Bots, crushed. His villains squad, defeated. Johnny Rancid, chained. Atlas, taken apart. Mammoth, still knocked out. Himself, cuffed by BeastBoy and Vixen. His coin was takened by BeastBoy, and worst of all...his pants was pulled down.

The most humilliating defeat in Two-Face's career. Ever.

Two-Face recalled the time Penguin was beaten and bamboozled by a group of kids, whom calls themselves "Junior Detectives", when the time Batman was hidden under the basement at a suburban home. When Penguin was arrested, the headlines "PINT SIZE PINKERTONS PLUCK PENGUIN" was a popular line around Gotham, and Arkahm. The Joker would reminded the birdbrain everyday about this humiliation. Two-Face even made fun of Penguin, once said to him "No villain would stooped to be beaten by pesky kids!"

Oh, the irony.

BeastBoy picks up his communicator and call Batman "Hey, BatMan. Me and Vixen caught Two-Face, and also his lackeys." He told.

"I'll be on my way." Batman called back "Once we interrogate Two-Face, we'll make him tell us where are the rest of the villains. I want you to meet up with Raven's team."

"Copy that, Batman!" BeastBoy said as he hangs up his T-Com. The police cars came and the officers heads towards to arrest the villains.

Vixen holds on to the humiliated Two-Face "C'mon, Dent, you'll be taken in for interrogation."

"Can't I at least pull my pants up?" Two-Face asked.

Both BeastBoy and Vixen respond in unison "Nope."

/

"Where did they go?" Black Canary asked as she's holding a knocked out Mad Mod by the collar.

"Beats me, one moment they stopped fighting, and then they vanished." Raven answered, as she's questioning what happened to XL Terrestrial, LeBlanc, and Punk Rocket. The villains disappeared out of thin air, as they were defeated.

Mad Mod was bruised all over, he has a black eye, his glasses broken, and his suit was torn. Canary really did a number on him.

It was then Mad Mod recalled a time he's spend with the Joker for the week.

Flashback, 5 days ago...

"Ok, Mod, Giant blue guy, Blank, and Punk boy," Joker said with a gleeful smile, "starting today, you'll be part of an experiment for the upcoming battle with the Titans."

The four aforementioned villains were straped on a chair, their eyes were forced to be opened, and Harley is using some eyedrops to pour into their eyes.

"Now then, lets watch some of uncle J's favorite snuff films, with the music of the 9th Sympothy!"

Flashback Ends

"We should contact Batman and Robin." Canary suggested, "We can take the city's villains in confinement." Suddenly, Canary feels the soreness from her shoulders and ribs "Man, who knew these villains can put up a fight."

"Let me heal you." Raven offered, as blue aura came out of her hands "Luckely I'm at full power today." She placed her hands on Canary's shoulders and her ribs.

/

Shadow disappeared, again.

Robin didnt have time for this, as he heads towards the funhouse where Starfire and Supergirl went. He parked his R-cycle near the funhouse entrance, and head inside.

Robin was sweat dropping with worry, he hasn't heard from Starfire from the T-com. His head is filled with worry that something bad happened with his girlfriend. 'This is going to be my fault.' He sadly thought, 'Those criminals were from my home city, and Star's blood is going to be in my hands.'

But then, Robin stopped at his tracks, as he sees a glowing red light coming from the mirrors on the walls. Robin follows the red glowing trail as it leads to...Oh god.

Standing before him, he saw the unconscious, beaten, and bloodily bruised bodies of Starfire, and Supergirl. Robin was stunned, filled with confusion, anger, and fear. He just realized that the walls are full of red Kryptonite, causing Supergirl to fall into unconsciousness. He checked Starfire's wounds, he noticed a tiny mark on her shoulder, which Robin deducted that she must've been given a needle full of paralysis. The only good thing is that they're both alive.

Robin brings up his T-com and calls "Calling all Titans, and JLA members, come to the Funhouse at the Carnival immediately. I got two teammates injured and down. Over and out." As he closed his T-com, he noticed a rose, with a note tied up with it.

He grabbed the rose, opened the letter, and reads it:

-Dear, Birdboy

Did you like what we did? How we placed Kryptonite inside the walls inside the Funhouse? When Slade told us that he's expecting Supergirl to join in, his prediction is correct! Luckely he and Joker keeps Kryptonite on this occasion, well, Slade has like, a ton in his closet. Though, I don't think my carving knife can carve those girls, believe me, I tried, so I beat them with a crowbar!

And the funny part, I get to beat another redhead.

-Harley & Ivy, xoxoxo

Now Robin was furious. His mind is now clouded with vengeance, he really want to bring those girls down.

/

The Titans, and the JLA members regrouped at the Carnival. Raven is now healing Starfire and Supergirl's injuries, Cyborg, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern came back, apparently, the CADMUS facility has no knowledge of Professor Chang. The villains were sent to the police station, with Two-Face there for interrogation.

Robin was looking more tensed from the recent events, he will stop at nothing to get Gotham's villains out of his town. With Two-Face apprehended, he's one step ahead to get all of them. Joker, Harley, Ivy, Freeze, and Scarecrow will be brought to justice.

"Hey, Rob, you okay?" BeastBoy asked the boy wonder.

Robin, looking at the green changeling, replied "Yeah, just a lot going on my mind. Anyway, I'm going to need you to help with the interrogation along with Batman, GL, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg."

"Why me, dude?" BeastBoy asked.

"Because your the one who fought Two-Face the most. The rest are too injured so I'm sending them back to the Tower."

"Alright, your the boss."

/

"The rest of the injured heroes are heading towards Titans Tower." Scarecrow explained.

"Hehehe, excellent. I've already send in Control Freak to the police station." Joker explained. "Looks like operation: Banana Split is going accordingly.

"That's right, Joker. Ivy and Harley are bringing in 70 Slade-bots to strike." Said Shadow.

"Ehehehehehehe...I gotta say, Ivy's one screwed up chick, but I'm the most screwed up."

/

A/N: So yeah, this happens.

If you like this story, check out my other stories in the works: Rise of Danny Phantom, and BeastBoy and the X-Men.

Also I'm thinking of doing more Danny Phantom, X-Men, and more AU stories.

Until then, wizards only, fools.


End file.
